Natural
by jaybunzy0
Summary: An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but cant seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: I'm posting just this chapter until The Lies That Bind Us is finished. But Ballward *snicker* wanted me to push his story out there. So, here he is. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

_Chicago 1952_

I reached up on the rack above my seat, placing my suitcase and case on it before sitting down and pulling my hat down to cover my face. My legs went to rest on the seat in front of me as I attempted to relax. I was in for a long train ride into New York from Chicago. Crossing my arms, I slouched down in my seat frowning slightly at my tattered suit. I searched my father's old trunks for a decent one, to be presentable, but came up empty.

"Is this seat taken?" A small tentative voice called out.

I looked up to meet a pair of deep brown eyes staring down at me. "Uh, no. Sorry. Here." I moved my legs off the seat and gestured for her to sit.

"Thanks."

She lifted her suitcase and placed it in the racks before smoothing her pale blue dress and sitting across from me, and opening a worn book. I squinted my eyes to read the title. Wuthering Heights. I'd never understood the characters and their need to constantly damage their own lives. I shook my head slightly and took a moment to look at her.

Her brown eyes were held in a heart-shaped face that was encompassed my wavy brown hair. Her lips weren't proportioned, the bottom fuller than the top, and I became drawn to them as she constantly bit and pulled on her lip. I watched the motion with fascination before I pulled my gaze to take notice of her other attributes. Her skin was porcelain white. I followed my gaze down her small slender body to her long legs that were crossed.

As my gaze drifted back up to her face I saw the most beautiful blush cross her features. She caught me staring. I lifted the corner of my mouth into a lopsided smile. And if possible, her blush deepened as she bit her lip looking back down at her book.

"Hello," I said in a squeaky voice. I cleared my throat to continue. "My name is Edward Masen."

I reached out my hand and her soft hand shook mine. "I'm Isabella Cullen. Call me, Bella."

"Well Mrs. Cullen—"

"It's Miss, not Mrs." She interrupted unaware at my attempt to check in on her status.

I smiled the lopsided smile again, and sure enough, the blush returned. "Well, _Miss_ Cullen," I stressed, "where are you off to?"

"New York. And you?"

"Same."

She bit her lip tentatively. "Business or pleasure?"

"Both. I'm meeting with the Knights. I'm their new right fielder."

She smiled brilliantly and lifted her hand to cup the side of her mouth. "I didn't realize I was sitting next to someone famous," she whispered.

I leaned in and shifted my eyes before speaking. "I'm not the only one." I nodded behind me to the seats in the far back of car. "That's Felix 'Deep Field' Demetri. Three time Most Valuable Player and the leading hitter for the American League. And next to him is famous sport-writer Eric Yorkey."

She looked over in their direction and I felt a need to regain her attention. "But you're sitting next to the most famous. Trust me."

Her gaze returned to mine and her eyebrow arched in challenge. "Oh, is that so? Do you mind if I ask why?"

"I think it'll be better if I show you."

She smiled and I heard shuffling of feet as my manager, Jasper, settled in beside me. "Masen you fraternizing with women? What did I tell you? You can't lose your focus! Sorry, dear. Jasper Whitlock, this knucklehead's manager." He gestured his thumb towards me.

"Nice to meet you, Jasper. I'm Isabella Cullen." They shook hands. "I'll let you have the attention of your player back." She smiled at me and lifted her book back up and continued reading.

I returned her smile sadly.

* * *

"We'll be making a stop to refuel. There is a carnival outside. Please, feel free to explore it, as it well take several hours." The conductor called out as he walked down the aisle.

I was grateful for the stop. Jasper had been chewing my ear off for the whole ride about focus and do's and don'ts of baseball. Like I didn't know them already. My focus however, was on the pretty brunette two feet in front of me.

"Are you going to go to the carnival, Miss Cullen?" I asked as Jasper and I stood.

She jumped at my question, no doubt delved into her book. "Uh-I wasn't going to. I—"

"I was hoping to give you proof about out discussion earlier. If you'd like to accompany us." I interrupted.

"Of course."

I reached my hand out to her, helping her out of her seat, and the three of us made our way off the train.

I knew the particular game I was looking for. It was at every carnival. We walked along the games when I finally found it. Knock-A-Can. I walked up to the kid working the booth and slipped him a bill as he handed me three baseballs. I stepped back from the booth and looked towards Bella.

She was smiling at me, and I felt the nerves and weight over what I was about to do drape over me. If I missed I might possibly embarrass the girl whose affection I was trying to gain. Taking a deep breath I stood in my pitching stance holding the ball up near my face. I looked towards the cans, took a deep breath and pitched the ball right towards them. They crashed into a pile on the floor.

I looked towards the next one and repeated my actions. The cans flew off the table and spurred off in all sorts of directions. The final one had the same result. As they crashed, Bella ran over to me, gripping my arm.

"That was amazing, Edward!"

Hearing my name roll out from her lips elicited emotions in me I'd never felt. It seemed so natural with this girl, effortless, and yet, I knew nothing about her.

"Can you do it, again?" she asked.

"I'll do whatever you want."

She smiled up at me and I fought the urge to kiss her right then. It wouldn't be right. I walked over to the booth, paying for more, and continued my destruction at Knock-A-Can. At some point, I must've gained a crowd. People circled around me, clapping and cheering me on as I continued. The crowd didn't matter. The only presence I felt in that moment was Bella's. She had a look of pure adoration on her face.

"I bet he won't make the next three in a row," a voice yelled.

I turned and was met with the smug smile of Felix Demetri.

Jasper stepped in. "He's yet to miss one yet."

"A bets, a bet. Fifty says he won't make the next three in a row."

"You're on."

I turned to Jasper, begging him not to make the bet. But, he just waved me off and paid the kid at the booth before turning and handing me the three balls. I looked towards Bella who was biting her lip, nervously, and inwardly smiled. I could do this.

I pitched the first one.

Down.

The second one.

Down.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I readied my stance, opening my eyes, and pitched the last ball.

They came down with a crash.

The carnival erupted into cheers and Bella ran and wrapped her arms around my neck. Jasper patted me on the back as did a few people I didn't know.

"That'll be fifty." Jasper held out his hand to Felix.

Felix shook his head. "Double or nothing."

"Kid," he gestured to the booth, "three more balls."

"No. No. Double or nothing says I can hit off him."

Felix Demetri wants me to pitch to him. This was not happening. Even if I lost the bet, it was worth it for this moment. Bella's arms dropped from my neck as she watched the exchange.

"You're on." Jasper and Felix shook hands.

Eric spoke up. "Three strikes and the kid wins. But I say we take this somewhere where no one can get hurt."

Before long we had created a makeshift baseball diamond with my standing sixty feet from where Felix stood taking practice swings. A large crowd encompassed the field and Jasper was my would-be catcher, with Eric as the umpire.

"Whenever you're ready, kid." Eric called checking in with Felix who nodded.

"Ready."

He bent behind Jasper and Felix got ready to swing. I rolled the ball behind me before bringing it forward and throwing it to Jasper's waiting glove.

"Strike!" Eric called.

Felix looked at him questioningly before shaking it off and stepping back into his waiting position. Eric backed up further away from Jasper and Felix stood and eyed him questioningly.

"How do you expect to call them from back there?"

Eric backed away further. "He's a wild one."

Felix shrugged and got back into position and I threw him the pitch. He swung and missed.

"Strike two!"

The anger within Felix took over. He didn't like being proved wrong in front of a crowd. Or maybe even at all. He rolled his shoulders and spit off to the side before gripping the bat and eyed me challenging.

"I won't miss again."

I ran my hands through my hair and took a breath. Bending forward with the ball behind my back, I stood up and threw him a fastball. He swung his bat and it was as if I was seeing it all in slow motion. The ball went right under his bat and made contact with Jaspers glove.

"Strike three," Eric called in shock.

Jasper stood up and turned clapping his hand on Eric's shoulder. "I believe your friend owes me a hundred."

Felix reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet, and handed Jasper the money. He walked over to me shaking my hand. "You've got quite an arm. Look forward to hearing about you."

And with that he turned around and walked away in the direction of the train. The crowd jumped and yelled but the only voice I cared about, the only body I watched, was Bella's, as she ran towards me jumping in my arms.

I let the moment take over as I lifted her above me and brought her lips down to mine. They were soft and unyielding as they molded to mine, over and over. Her hands were in my hair, pulling and tangling her fingers within. She tugged gently and I licked my tongue along her bottom lip. She accepted my invitation as my tongue sought hers. This felt right.

I felt her pull back from the kiss and I reluctantly let her. Remorse quickly took over me as I realized I may have moved too soon. Too fast. But as I opened my eyes I saw that Bella was smiling.

She ran her hand through my hair and opened her mouth to say something just as the train horn rang.

"We better get going." Her hand dropped from my hair as she walked in the direction of the train. Jasper and I followed behind her. I spent the whole walk debating whether or not I regretted kissing her. And in the end, I knew kissing Isabella Cullen was not something you regretted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Natural  
**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

I searched for Bella on the train without much luck. She couldn't have just disappeared. Jasper discussed with me what to look forward to when we arrived in New York. There were to be lots of meetings and interviews if I made it—and Jasper was positive I would. But I couldn't listen to him since I could still taste Bella on my tongue.

"Masen! Get your head out of the clouds." Jasper ordered.

"Sorry. I'm listening."

"Yeah, yeah."

He gave up and instead went to sleep. Within minutes he was snoring and grumbling in his sleep. I looked around the compartment and decided try and see if Bella would be in the dining car. Quietly I slid out of my seat and made my way to the back of the train. The lights were dimmed and as I slid open the door I spotted her. She was seated at a small table that was lit by a single candle. The bartender was behind the bar cleaning of glasses.

Bella looked up upon my entrance and I saw her tell-tale blush. With a small smile I made my way over to bar and ordered a draft. He handed it to me and I sat across from Bella.

"Hello," I whispered.

She smiled. "Hello, Mr. Masen."

"Don't you think we're passed formalities?"

"Okay. Why are you up this late, _Edward_?" She drawled my name and my body chilled at the sound of it.

I chuckled. "I keep thinking about this beautiful girl who kissed me a couple hours ago. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep." She shrugged. After a long pause she continued."So, what made you want to become a baseball player?"

"I'm good at it."

Bella leaned in closer towards me and giggled. I decided right then that I wanted to make her do that the rest of my life. The thought shocked me. I hardly knew this girl sitting across from me. How did I make such a commitment to a girl I barely knew.

"Well doesn't that just explain everything?"

I moved my seat so that it was closer to hers. "My father."

"That's why you play?"

"He taught me everything." I nodded. "We would play every chance I got. In a way he gave me my ticket to freedom. He would always say I was destined for it."

Her body turned towards me and I became very aware of how my hair stood on end. "He must be very proud of you."

"He was."

I didn't like discussing my father. The truth was he was weak and he pushed me way too hard to become what he couldn't. He was an insufferable drunk and even in his death caused me pain. He left me nothing and forced me to seek out Jasper and get my career going. He only gave me advice one time, and it seemed to stick, yet I never knew why. He had said, "You've got a gift Edward... but it's not enough - you've got to develop yourself. If you rely too much on your own gift... then... you'll fail." I hated thinking back to memories of him but, with Bella, it felt that I could talk to her about anything. Even now, seeing her face fall at the mention of my father's passing was causing me to want her comfort. I wanted her tiny hands cradling my face as I told her everything. Every fear. Every doubt. As I told her how I never thought I could live up.

"I'm so sorry, Edward."

Her hand reached over and took my own. She placed our intertwined hands together on my lap and I felt it again. I felt the instant charge whenever we connected. It was evident in the air and the space between us. It was even evident in her voice.

"It's okay." I paused as she rubbed her thumb over mine. "I'm going to prove I can do this, for him."

"I have no doubt that you will."

She squeezed my hand in reassurance and just like that I believed her. I knew nothing about Isabella Cullen. All that I knew was that I wanted to spend the rest of my life learning about her. What made her blush? Why was she constantly biting on her bottom lip? It seemed as though I couldn't read her mind that her face was telling me all I needed to know. If, of course, I took the time to learn.

We continued discussing my past and she offered nothing of her own. I told her about my struggles growing up and how we didn't have much money since it was just me and my dad. We both worked all day and during breaks we would throw the ball around.

At some point the bartender left us alone, seeming to become bored in our conversation. I didn't mind. It just meant alone time with Bella. After seeing Bella light up as I talked about my childhood, I even opened up about the night my father died.

"After the funeral I was mad at the world. He left me with only the house. No money. I was sitting on the front porch a wreck when a storm began." Bella gasped but I continued. "I didn't move. The rain fell all over me and then the lightning started. We had an old tree on the front of our property. When I was younger I can even remember my mother pushing me on the tire swing… before she left. I just happened to look up towards the tree when lightning struck it."

"Oh, my god!" Her mouth was dropped in shock and worry.

It was my turn to squeeze her hand. "I was fine. Well, in a way. You see, that night changed my life forever. When the lightning struck the tree it produced this piece of wood before my feet. I didn't know what came over me but I was hit with the notion to make it into a bat. And I did."

"You created a bat? On your own?" I nodded. "That's amazing."

"That's Wonderboy."

She giggled. "You call your bat Wonderboy?"

"Well, you'll see for yourself when I make it to the big show."

"You know, Wonderboy, you certainly make a lot of promises."

I shifted closer to her and stared into her deep brown eyes. "But, I always deliver."

"You certainly do."

Her voice dropped an octave and I was never more glad that we were alone. I knew it was a foolish thing that I was getting myself into—and I knew Jasper would say she was using me for my status—but I trusted her.

"Bella, is it okay if I kiss you?"

She chewed on her lip and nodded. My hand reached over and rubbed her cheek. Her skin was smooth like satin and my mind wondered if her whole body would feel like this. My face moved towards hers and I touched my lips to her with the softest touch.

There it was again. The spark.

Our lips moved together, each of us learning what the other liked. Her hands pressed against my chest and my arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer to me. As our kisses grew more urgent she moved her body over me and wound her fingers into my hair. Having her heat so close to where I was ready for her was driving me insane and I wasn't sure I wanted to disrespect her in that manner.

"Bella…" I breathed. "I think maybe we should stop. I don't want this to be something you-"

She tugged on my bottom lip. "Don't think, Masen. Feel."

With that word she grounded against me and all doubt left my mind. I gripped her hips—keeping her close to me—and lifted her. Her kiss never lessened as I placed her at the edge of the table and stood. Her hands slid down my body and she removed my button-up from my pants and went to work releasing the buttons on my slacks.

My hands slid up her thighs and pushed back the material of her dress so it balled up on her hips. I made my way to the front buttons of her dress and removed them one by one. She wore a black corset that hugged her figure and pushed up her ample breasts. My hands brushed over them before releasing one and bending down to suck on the sweet bud.

Bella's breathing was ragged as I swirled my tongue around her nipple and blew on it. She pulled down my zipper and slipped her hand in my slacks releasing my cock. Her soft hand rubbed along my erection, feeling me. She pulled me towards her so I was right against her panties.

I slipped my hand between us and pushed aside her underwear and ran my finger along her slit. She was wet and ready for me and as I pushed my finger inside I felt her tightness. She released me and her hands went to my hair again pushing me closer to her breast. I gripped my erection and put it at her entrance and slowly slipped inside.

"Oh, god." She moaned.

Her center was hot and tight. The moisture of her arousal surrounded me almost causing me to lose it right there. I pushed all the way in and found heaven. My body stilled a moment in an attempt to regain control. I wanted nothing more than to push into her hard and rough on top of this table but I needed to let Bella set the speed.

Bella's hips shifted against me and I kissed my way up to her lips. Our lips joined once again in a fiery kiss as I pulled out of her and plummeted back in. She mumbled against my lips as my mouth sucked on her tongue.

We worked out a rhythm as our bodies gripped one another. Eventually Bella lowered her back on to the table as I gripped her hips. Seeing her there, sprawled out for me, her hands gripping her curls, was a sight to worship. She was beautiful and smart and as I angled my hips to brush against her I felt her walls begin to clench around me. It was the most amazing feeling in the world and it got better when Bella said my name in a breathy moan that passed through her full parted lips.

"Edward."

The sound of my name from her brought me over and I spilled myself inside of her. My body stilled as hers rode out over me. I collapsed on her body covering her with my own. Our breathing was matched in its heaviness and I truly felt one with her. Joined at the hip with my intake causing her outtake.

I lifted my head and smoothed out where her hair had matted on her forehead. She blushed and I watched as it spread throughout her whole body. It went down her neck, across her ample breasts, down her torso and seemed to lead to where we were joined.

I stated the only word I could think of at that moment. "Beautiful."

She smiled, and after a soft kiss shared between us, we both sat up and readied ourselves to return back to the cabin. I watched as she dropped down from the table and I walked over to her taking her in my arms and bringing my mouth down to hers.

"This is going to be the greatest day of my life."

She arched her eyebrow. "Going to be?"

"It's after midnight and I have you. Then later today I'm going to be a professional ball player. Things couldn't be more perfect."

She didn't say anything she lightly kissed me. "We should go back."

"Yeah," I nodded.

I took her hand in mine as she grabbed on with both. We walked back to our seats where Jasper was still snoring. I sat across from him and pulled Bella down with me. She curled her legs under her and laid her head on my chest. My arm wrapped around her protectively and within minutes we were sound asleep.

x-x-x-x

When I woke, the first thing I noticed was that I couldn't feel her presence. My eyes shot open and I looked around but she was nowhere to be found. I stood and saw that her suitcase was gone. I searched again and saw Jasper walking towards me.

Frantically I asked him, "Jazz, have you seen Bella?"

"Bella? Whose Bella? We have to go, I can't be worrying about girls you meet on a train."

I gripped his suspenders. "Bella! The girl I was talking to last night. She was here… have you seen her?"

He shook his head and I released him. I looked again to where we had been sitting and spotted a white envelope with messy handwriting. I picked it up and saw my name written on the front. Quickly, I sat down ripping the letter open and that was when I realized it was from Bella.

_Edward,_

_I had an amazing time last night but you must know it can never be more than that. It will forever just be a memory I look back on with a smile. There is a lot you don't know about me but just know that a relationship between us can never work out. My deepest regret is that I let it go so far when I knew it couldn't be more than just last night. I regret that I did that to you. Good luck, today. You're going to be an amazing baseball player, Edward. I truly believe that. Don't let it get to you like it does other guys. You have heart and that's just what the league needs._

_Please don't go looking for me because I don't want to be found._

_All my love,_

_Bella._

I gripped the letter tight in my hand. Just this morning I thought I was going to have everything I ever wanted, but she left. Jasper shook my shoulder and urged me to get up. It seemed I was going through the motions as I placed the letter in my jacket pocket and grabbed my suitcase. I still found myself searching for her, hoping she would be waiting on the platform. But she wasn't there.

Jazz dragged me along through the station and into a nearby cab. I clutched my chest where the letter was and realized I had to look for her. If this is what I wanted out of life I had to find her. If I gave up on her it would all be over.

As the thought crossed my mind, I knew what I had to do.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I worked out the changes in the storyline. This story is based of the movie, The Natural. But, I changed a lot of things. I'm merely using the movie as a guideline. I really hope you all enjoy it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Natural  
**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

_16 years later…_

I waited in the darkness of the tunnel watching the game. The Knights were down 7-1 and didn't look to be making a comeback. They were stuck in one the biggest losing streaks in major league history, and I was about to change that.

After disappearing from the spotlight and now at the age of thirty-five I was going to be just what this team needed to get started again. Or at least that's what Jazz told Judge Banner, the Knights co-owner. He signed me without meeting me and now I was officially the Knights new right fielder. Now, I just had to let the manager know.

I watched on as one of their players ran after a fly ball, glove in the air, only to have it fall in front of him. Chuckling, I waited till the pitcher struck out the last batter and the poor guy ran into the dugout. What I could only assume to be the assistant coach walked over to him and got right in his face.

"Do you mind telling me what happened out there?"

The kid put his head down in shame and spoke with absolute certainty. "I lost it in the sun."

The assistant coach looked up at the cloudy sky. "Blinding."

This was my cue. I stepped out of the darkness with my jacked draped over my shoulder and holding my Wonderboy bat. The hat shielded my eyes as I walked towards the team. The coaches sent the team into the locker room and I made my entrance.

"Hello, my names Edward Masen. I believe I'm your new right-fielder."

An overweight guy, who I assumed to be the coach, walked towards me. "Oh, really. Says who?"

"Aro Volturi. That's who."

The coaches exchanged glances and the coach slammed his hat on the ground. "You've got to be shittin' me! I'm trying to get us out of a slump and he sends me this old-timer to play."

"I'm thirty-five and I'm the best you've got."

The assistant coach laughed. "People don't start playing ball at your age, they retire!"

"Let's just say I got a little side-tracked."

The truth was I had spent the last sixteen years searching for Bella. I didn't have much luck with no clues to go on except her name and that she made her way to New York from Chicago. I bombed my last try-out with the Knights. Neither of these guys was there and had they been I would've been kicked out for tarnishing the field. They didn't have a clue about that sad day. Bella had ruined me. I was heartbroken at her leaving but I was passed that now. Almost.

"Well, I don't suppose we have much choice." The coach huffed. "Batting practice tomorrow we'll see how good you are."

He walked towards the locker rooms. No doubt, going to chew out his players for another loss. The assistant coach stayed with me, eying me. He was a decent looking man. Not young but still good-looking in his age. He had blonde hair that was slicked back underneath his cap and his gaze made me uneasy.

He stepped forward and held out his hand. "Carlisle Cullen."

My heart stopped at the sound of his last name and instantly brought me back to dining car and a gorgeous brunette writhing beneath me. I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. I needed to give up on Isabella Cullen. She was a drug that I had to get out of my system.

I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You'll have to excuse Phil. He thinks you're Aro's way of getting him canned."

"I promise I'm not. I'm here to turn you guys around."

He nodded. "Let's hope so. We need it."

He spit out the corner of his mouth and slapped me on the back. I knew I had to prove myself still and I had no doubt I would if they gave me the chance. My age was what was stopping them. They thought I should be on my way, out not still in my prime. But, I was.

"You guys have been in a losing streak since Charlie Swan passed away, right?"

His face fell at the mention of the old coach's name. "Yeah, Swan was the life of this team."

I remember reading it in the paper before I was making my way out here the first time. Charlie Swan, coach of the best team in baseball was shot and killed in an alleyway behind the field. It hit New York hard losing such a prominent figure in society. Charlie Swan was a likable guy who donated to charity and worked his boys hard. His loss hit the team hard and it showed in their stats.

Right after his death, Phil Dwyer took over, an old coach from the minors. The team hadn't taken well to him. That was only heightened by his quickie marriage to Charlie's girl, Renee. It was all over the papers how Charlie pined for Renee but she never accepted his proposals. Then a couple months after his passing Renee and Phil were married.

Many saw it as her way of staying in the spotlight. A select few saw it as her way of not losing something she loved again. After losing Charlie, she wasn't about to let another guy slip through her fingers. Alice Brandon, now Alice Whitlock after marrying Jazz, had talked on and on about the heartbreak of Renee. She was turning Jazz and I into regular gossip columnists.

"So, why does Phil think Judge is out to get him canned?"

He put his arm on my shoulder. "Doesn't like him. Been trying to get rid of him since he got signed on as coach."

"Why doesn't he just fire him?"

"You don't know a lot about baseball politics, do you?"

I shook my head.

"Well, tell you what, you got dinner plans tonight?" I went to speak but he interrupted. "'Course you don't. You're going to come to my house and we'll talk more. The fields got eyes and ears all over."

We made our way into the locker room just in time to hear the end of Phil's cussing out. The team looked bored and when Phil stopped to introduce me the room turned into low hushes and laughter.

"Well, let's welcome Edward to the team." Phil stated as he handed me my jersey with the number 17 branded on the back. "Welcome."

The team clapped halfheartedly and then left without a word. I waited till Carlisle changed into his suit and then followed him in a cab to his home. We drove in relative silence only broken when Carlisle pointed out sights to me.

The cab stopped in front of a tiny one level that was covered in brown paneling and a yellow rooftop. It had a big bay window in the front and a brick chimney. I followed Carlisle to the door and into the house. It was a modest house with an antique feel to the decor. As the door opened a lovely woman with caramel brown hair walked towards us wearing an apron. She kissed Carlisle and hugged me in greeting.

"Well, dear, who do we have here?" she asked.

He gestured to me. "This is Edward Masen, our new right fielder." He turned to the woman wrapping an arm around her waist. "Edward, this is Esme, my wife."

"Nice to meet you, Esme. You have a beautiful home."

She smiled and grabbed a dishtowel from her apron. "Thank you. It's about all I get to do with this one all busy in his sports."

"I'm not busy all that much." He leaned over to whisper to me. "She secretly loves it."

Esme hit him playfully on the arm. "Oh, stop it. Edward, I hope you like steak and potatoes?"

"Sure do, Mrs. Cullen."

"Esme. Call me, Esme. Mrs. Cullen is my mother-in-law."

She bustled into the kitchen to finish dinner as Carlisle and I set the table. When dinner was finished, Esme served us and we said grace. Dinner was delicious and I told Esme so, repeatedly. They asked me about my life and my family, even about girls.

"There are some nice girls in this city." Esme said. "I'm sure you'll find someone to settle down with."

"I'm just picky."

Carlisle laughed. "I was too. Till, I found Esme. Stole my heart the second I laid eyes on her."

"That's the problem with today's society. Their all caught up in money and greed and looks they don't focus on what feels right—feels natural. Chivalry and romance is all but wiped in today's world."

I placed my napkin on my plate. "Well, I promise I'm a gentleman."

Not so much with Bella but that was a different situation. Bella caused me to throw all rules out of my mind and follow my heart.

"That's good to hear." She turned to smile at Carlisle.

* * *

When we all finished, I offered to help with the dishes but Esme shooed me away and Carlisle brought me to the study. He offered me a scotch and I took it sitting down in one of the plush chairs. His room was filled with photographs and newspaper clippings. I spotted one of a younger Esme and Carlisle holding a little boy standing with Charlie and Renee who were holding a baby.

Carlisle must have caught me looking. "That seems like such a long time ago."

"Is the boy yours?"

He nodded. "That's our son, Emmett. Though don't let him hear you saying he's our boy."

I furrowed my brow in confusion. "Why's that?"

"He's on the team and wants to prove he made it all on his own—which he did."

I understood. As a player, you want to believe you're the best and you made it to the big show without the help of others. I wonder how Emmett did it when he had Carlisle's last name but decided against asking.

"Renee is my sister, you know."

My face must've been full of shock as I looked at him because he chuckled. It didn't make sense how tightly wrapped the Cullen's seemed to be into the New York Knights. It seemed every member played a role in the team.

"It's alright. Not many know and she likes to keep it that way."

I stuttered. "Th-then why tell me?"

He took a sip of his scotch. "I feel like I can trust you, Edward. Not many know what I'm about to tell you." He paused. "Aro Volturi has been trying to get rid of Phil Dwyer since the day he appeared on the payroll. He's wanted to get rid of me but I have too much hold in the town. He wanted rid of Charlie Swan but that worked out for him on its own."

"Are you saying Aro killed Charlie Swan?" I nearly sputtered my drink.

"I'm not saying anything, merely fact. I'm not here to accuse people, Edward. You're new to this town and its workings. I want you in the know. Can I trust you, Edward?"

I thought about what he was asking of me and I believed he could. In the past, I was never one to tell others secrets and I was never a bad person. If I was getting into a type of crime ring I think it was in my best interest to know what's going on.

I nodded. "You can trust me."

"Aro wishes to push Phil out of the team's payroll completely but he cannot do so until the end of the current season," he paused and took a sip of his scotch again, "provided, of course, the Knights don't win the National League pennant."

Carlisle and Phil's careers relied on the Knights winning the pennant. I felt a huge weight being placed on my shoulders for the mere fact that I liked Carlisle and I didn't want him to lose his job. The fate of their jobs rested on me turning this team around. Any worries I had about Bella that was effecting my playing needed to be stopped now so that I could give this my best. We had to make it to the pennant.

"And, if the Knights win?"

"We get to keep our jobs. I'm not that fond of Phil as a coach because he doesn't have the same presence Charlie did but he is my sister's husband and I have to look out for them as well as myself."

I finished off my scotch and set on the table. "What are you asking of me?"

"Nothing." He placed his drink beside mine. "Except, that if you're all bullshit and Aro put you up to this were not going to get along all that well. I'll do what I have to in order to protect my family and I won't let you get in the way."

"What if I make you a deal?" I asked turning towards him.

He stared at me warily before answering. "What kind of deal?"

"At batting practice tomorrow, if I don't prove myself I'll leave. If I do, you trust me."

Carlisle thought about what I asked of him. I let him take his time. My confidence in myself, I'll admit, got the best of me. I was risking an awful lot with this deal. If Carlisle didn't think I could make it I was out, my baseball career over. But, the benefits greatly outweighed the consequences.

"It's a deal."

He held out his hand and I shook it. The deal was made and I would be ready for tomorrow. After a light discussion and a thank you to Esme, I made my way out of the Cullen household and into a cab on my way to the hotel. Esme offered to let me sleep there but I didn't want to overstay my welcome. Plus, I would need to be ready for tomorrow.

That night I went to sleep and dreamt of a full body blush and full bitten lips. It invaded my mind and body as a light giggle faded out. I woke up in a sweat with the presence of my arousal poking up in the sheet. After rubbing one out, I returned to bed and the deep brown eyes was all I saw.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Natural  
**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

The field was packed with the players. I stood against the mesh fence watching Emmett Hale hit a few against the pitcher. The team was actually good they just lacked spirit when it came to the games. Emmett hit a few into deep right field as the outfielders caught them.

"That's my boy," Carlisle whispered as he stood behind me.

I smiled. "Where did he get Hale from? Is that Esme's maiden name?"

"Hale is his wife's name." He shook his head. "Rosalie Hale, one of the most beautiful women to walk this planet. Second to Esme, of course."

I laughed. "How'd he get away with that one? Don't the boys rag on him?"

"They don't know. Emmett married her very young. Took her name right away so that he could make it without having to think it was 'cause he was my son."

I crossed my arms and watched after Emmett. "You must be very proud of him."

"I am."

After a couple more pitches, Phil Dwyer walked out onto the field and stood beside me. "Alright, Masen. Get in the cage. Let's see what you can do." He called after Emmett. "Get out of there, Hale!"

Emmett hit one last ball—a grounder to third base—and eyed me as he made his wait out of the cage. I practice swung with my bat a couple of times before stepping into the cage and readying my stand.

"Show us what you can do." I heard Carlisle call.

I stood ready for the pitch as the pitcher chuckled to himself. "Try this one, Grandpa."

He wound up and pitched the ball. My bat made contact and sent it right over left field and into the bleachers. The field watched in silence. Pitch after pitch my bat continued to make contact sending balls all over the stadium. This was a feeling I had grown accustom to. I knew where I wanted the ball to go and I sent it there.

Phil had me practicing with the guys, sending the ball to where they stood to get them to catch it. No matter where he told me to send it, I put it there. When I finished the team stared after me in shock and Carlisle had a huge smile on his face.

"Come here!" Phil ordered.

I walked over and placed my bat over my shoulder. Phil stared incredulous at me and held out his hand.

"Let me see that bat."

I handed it over to him as he examined it with his eyes and hands.

"Not bad, kid." Carlisle stated.

Guess that meant I proved my worth to Carlisle. Just as I knew I would. Now that I had Carlisle's trust I could get somewhere in this game. They had to see my talent and know I was worth something.

"Where did you get this?" Phil asked gesturing to the bat.

"Made it from scratch from a tree in my hometown."

He read the titling on the bat. "You put that there?" I nodded. "What's it mean?"

"It was a special bat. I wanted it to be important. Made it when I was a kid."

Phil pointed to the tiny lightning bolt near the neck of the bat. "And this?"

"The tree I made it from was split open my lightning. I saw it as a good omen."

He shook his head in disbelief. "All those years…. How come you never played organized ball?"

"I got sidetracked."

"You gonna get sidetracked now, kid?"

I shook my head. "No, sir."

He put the bat in Carlisle's hands. "Measure that and weigh it." He turned to me. "If it comes up to specifications, we'll let you use it. Now, go shag some flies."

* * *

After practice I was called into Carlisle's office. I went in and he sat there twirling my bat in his hands. He told me to sit in the chair across from him and I did, waiting for him to speak. I knew that bat would meet specifications, I made it that way. There was no way I'd play without Wonderboy. It was a superstition, but I believed Wonderboy was what made me good.

"Your bat passed."

I smiled. "Knew it would."

"Something you said out there stuck with me." He paused. "What had you sidetracked? I mean, you've got talent, obvious talent. What could stop you from that?"

I took in a breath. Someday, I knew I would have to talk about Bella but I still wasn't ready for it. I didn't think I'd ever be. Bella had wounded me and took away the only love I ever knew—baseball. Carlisle waited for my answer with an honest look on his face and since he trusted me so inexplicably I believed I owed him the same courtesy.

"I met a woman on a train here sixteen years ago," I began. "And it was a mistake."

I had begun to think of Bella as a mistake—a huge one. She was the reason I was in the position now. The reason I thought about her and her alone. It didn't matter how beautiful a girl was, she never compared to Bella.

"Do you mean when you first left?"

I nodded. "I came here to try out for the Knights. She was the beginning of a lot of mistakes…"

"What mistakes?" he asked with sincerity.

"Like bombing my first ever tryout. I coulda been better. I coulda broke every record in the book."

The fact was, I only had so many years left until I couldn't play anymore. If I had started when I wanted to—when I was going to—I could've been the best there ever was. I would've had time to break records and make a name for myself the way Emmett and the others did. But, no, I had a time limit. My body wouldn't be like this forever and I was already at the end of my rope.

Carlisle spoke. "And then what? What do you get for breaking records?"

I stood up from my seat and began pacing. "You get a name for yourself you get to walk down the street and have people look at you and say, 'There goes Edward Masen, the best there ever was in this game.'"

"What if that's not all there is to this game?"

I stopped pacing and ran my hand through my hair. "I've accepted it. I just want to play. Some mistakes you don't stop paying for. This is one of them. I just want to play."

I sat down, pulling at my hair. Carlisle hadn't spoken he just kept twirling my bat in his hands. I heard him stand and walk over to the tack board behind him. It was a picture of him and Charlie. He merely sighed.

"Listen, Carlisle, it took me sixteen years to get here. You play me, I'll give ya the best I've got."

He turned to look at me. "I believe ya."

* * *

"Hale! Hustle out there!"

I was sitting in the dugout as we played Philadelphia. We were leading, giving us a golden opportunity to break the losing streak the Knights had kept themselves under. I watched our pitcher pitch the ball and it made contact with the Phillies bat. It was a long fly ball right to Emmett and he knocked the ball with his glove sending the ball rolling to the wall. That error allowed the Phillies to tie it up. The batter made his way to third and with a bad throw to the shortstop the batter got a walk-off homerun. Phillies up one.

"Come on, guys! You're not stapled to the ground! Move! Move! Move!"

It seemed like no matter what we tried we just couldn't get a handle on the ball. We finally make our third out and as Emmett makes his way in Phil is right in his face.

"Stay put, Hale. You're sitting this one out!"

Emmett got engraged. "What! What are you trying to do! I'm the best we got!"

Phil poked his chest. "If you're the best we've got then say goodbye to your pennet dreams, ladies!"

"I'm not apologizing!"

Phil got so close his face. "Listen to me. Are you listening?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the manager you're the player. You sit down and shut your mouth." He turned away from him. "Uley, Clearwater, help Mr. Hale find his seat. Masen you're up!"

That really got Emmett. "What is the matter with you? You're putting in a grandpa instead of me!"

"Sit your ass down, prima donna."

The umpire called out to our dugout. "Need a batter up here!"

Phil whirled on me. "Masen, get your ass out there. You're up!"

I quickly grabbed my bat and walked towards the plate. Carlisle grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"Knock the cover off the ball."

He let me go and stepped up at the plate. We had a runner at second and the pitcher checked him before looking back at me. He wound it up and pitched a fast ball, inside. The umpire called it a strike—a call I didn't agree with. I shook it off and stepped back up.

This time I was ready for it. Fastball, inside corner. I made contact with it and sent the cover right off the ball flying into deep left field. Everyone watch in awe as the cover fell right before the short-stop. Who looked down and stared at it. I kept running.

Pushing the other player in front of me we both made it home, once again taking the lead. The umpire stopped the game as the Phillies coach walked out on the field.

"I want to see that ball!"

His shortstop handed him the covering.

"Not that junk! The ball!"

Several of the players walked forward holding pieces of the ball. One stepped forward and spoke. "That junk is the ball."

"Jesus he shot it to pieces!"

Carlisle and Phil made their way out to where the Phillies coach and the umpire were. They stared in disbelief at the various pieces of the ball that I just broke.

The Phillies coach turned to Phil. "Was that real, the cover coming off?"

"You were there weren't ya?"

"You saw it." Carlisle added.

He shook his head still staring at the pieces and then turned to the umpire. "Explain that cover coming off."

Carlisle called me over and I ran to stand beside him.

"How did you do that?" The umpire asked.

I shrugged. "I just hit it as hard as I could."

The umpire turned to Phil. "Is it true he just walked in one day?"

We all nodded.

"Can we see the bat Masen used?"

Carlisle called over the bat boy with my bat and he came running. He was a scrawny little kid named Seth Clearwater. He seemed to be always following the players around asking a bunch of questions. Seth ran right up to us and showed the Phillies' coach my bat.

"There's no way to grease them." Phil added.

"Miracle." The Phillies coach breathed. "It's a God damn miracle."

He walked away and we made it back to our dugout. I knew the ledgends and myths with knocking the cover off a baseball. It was seen as an omen. A sign of luck to come. It was just what this team needed.

It was just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

I sat in the locker room about to place Wonderboy in his case. The case was what one might see being used for instruments and it had a velvet interior. It was a bit much but I had to have the bat protected. It was my lifeline. My way to greatness. I looked around for the bat but it was nowhere to be found.

"Guys, has anyone seen my bat?" I called out.

Emmett rounded the corner. "Maybe someone broke you're bat like you broke that ball, Grandpa."

He chuckled and headed for the showers. I searched all through the locker without luck. I sat there with my head in my hands thinking all was lost.

"Mr. Masen?" a small voice spoke.

I looked up and was met with the dark eyes of Seth Clearwater holding out Wonderboy.

"Thank you, Seth! Where did you find it?"

He blushed. "It was with the practice bats. The guys must've put it there as a prank. They do that to welcome the new guys."

"Well, thanks." I nodded and placed the bat in the casing immediately locking it up.

"That's a nice bat."

I looked down at him. "You like it?"

"I wonder if I'll ever get to make my own bat. I'm not very handy like that."

I smiled. Seth really was a sweet kid. There was something so honest about him and he truly enjoyed baseball and helping us guys out. If he wanted to make a bat, I was going to teach him.

"Tell you what. Go down to the lumber yard, pick yourself out a piece of wood about this big," I motioned my hands to the right size, "and we'll work on it together."

"Really?" His face lit up.

"Really."

A huge smile took up his face. "That would be awesome! Thanks, Mr. Masen."

"Call me Edward."

He nodded. "Okay, Edward. See you."

"Bye, Seth."

I watched Seth walk away and I began to pack up. Placing my hat atop my head, I was met with the familiar face of Eric Yorkey. Seeing his face brought up memories of Bella rushing towards me, her blue dress blowing in the wind and wrapping her arms around my neck. That was our first kiss.

"Hey Edward Masen, is it?" I nodded. "I'm Eric Yorkey. Sports-writer."

I shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."

"That's an interesting way to mistreat a baseball."

"Sort of just happened, I guess." I shrugged.

"Say, can I buy you a beer. We can chat a little."

"Sorry, I'm kind of in a hurry."

I started walking out of the locker room. The last thing I wanted to do was spend the day with  
Eric Yorkey and talk about the day my life changed. When I turned to say goodbye, Eric was staring at me strangely.

"Have we met before? You're face looks familiar."

I shook my head.

"You sure look familiar. Where you from, Masen?"

"Nowhere special."

He slapped his hands. "Dammit. It'll come to me. I've got a terrific memory."

I said goodbye to him and made my way out of the locker room. All things seemed to lead back to Bella in this town and I didn't like it. I put up with sixteen years of trying to find her, or at least get her off my mind and wasn't met with any such luck.

As I turned a corner, I heard voices in the hallway.

"Hey, Uncle Carlisle." A female voice called out. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't place it.

"Hi, honey." He answered. "You meeting Emmett?"

"Yepp, he's supposed to be out here by now."

Carlisle chuckled. "You know Em. Always runs by his own schedule."

"Always." She giggled. "How's that new player working out for you?"

"Just started today. I like him but he's fighting for Em's position."

"Well, we can't play favorites." She giggled again and I swore I knew her.

"No, that we can't." Carlisle laughed.

I heard heavy footsteps and the sound of the girl giggling. When I turned the corner all I could see was shadows as a big figure—I assumed to be Emmett—spun the girl around. He finally placed her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, kids." Carlisle spoke. "I'll walk you out."

They walked out the door and as I got closer I saw a petite woman dressed in a light grey skirt and a white blouse. Her brown curls were peeking out from under her white hat as she entered a cab. It couldn't be? Was it possible that I spent all these years looking for her and she was just mere feet away from me now? That voice and laugh sounded so familiar.

I watched as Carlisle waved as the cab sped off. He continued to stare with a sad expression as it disappeared around the corner. I opened the door and he turned towards me immediately changing his features.

"Edward! Great game today!"

I nodded. "Thanks, sir. If you don't mind me asking, was that Rosalie with Emmett?"

"Oh, no!" he shook his head. "Trust me you'd know that blonde bombshell. That was my niece."

He didn't offer a name so I didn't overstep my boundaries and ask him for one. Carlisle had put a lot of trust in me by things he told me but I knew his family was important to him and if Bella was somehow related to him I don't know how he'd take me calling her a mistake. Even if I didn't truly mean it.

x-x-x-x

A couple of days later we were in Boston. The team was getting better and was more alert during their playing. While I was not playing in the field, I had been pinch-hitting for Emmett. He didn't seem entirely happy about that but at least he was starting to wake up. Gone was the lazy Emmett who talked back to Phil and didn't do his job in the outfield. In today's game, he hadn't missed a ball yet. Even with his massive build he was running like his life depended on it. Which in a way it probably did.

Before the game Phil gave us one of the best speeches I'd ever heard.

"The mind is a strange thing, men. We must begin by asking it, 'What is losing?' Well men, losing is a disease. A contagious disease. It attacks one but effects all. But do not lose hope, men. It is curable. Just imagine it and you'll do it. Don't lose hope, men, because I'm not losing hope in you."

It was the greatest talk he'd ever given us and even Carlisle was impressed. Maybe Phil wasn't that bad of a coach as he was made out to be.

Emmett made another great save, diving and catching the ball with his outstretched arm, and the crowd erupted into huge applause. Like I was saying, the team was finally catching a break.

"Looks like your talk to Emmett is paying off." Carlisle mused as he stared after his son.

Phil nodded. "I gotta believe you're right."

I watched as our pitcher checked the guy on second and sent him back to the bag. We truly were on top of our game. The pitcher turned back to the batter and wound up sending it right to his waiting bat.

The ball went way out into deep right field, which sent Emmett running towards the wall. Emmett's eyes never left the ball as he ran with all his might to beat the ball. He must've stopped paying attention to where he was going because soon enough Emmett was going through the wall as the ball ricochet off it.

We all waited but Emmett didn't reappear. Suddenly, our whole team was running to where Emmett went through. When I got there, I looked on as Carlisle stood over his son who lay there unmoving.

"Emmett!" he yelled. "Emmett, God dammit wake up!"

Men carrying a stretcher pushed us out of the way as they walked over to Emmett. One of them checked his vitals indicating that he had a heartbeat. We all breathed in relief. But, why wasn't he waking up?

The men lifted him on the stretcher, noting that his leg appeared to be broken. They carried him off as the entire stadium watched on. Not a person was sitting. Emmett Hale, although recently in a slump, was one of the greatest players who ever played.

x-x-x-x

Phil called me into his office when the game ended. I had never had a one-on-one meeting with Phil, and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. What could he possibly have to say to me? I knocked and was told to come in. Phil's office was very different from Carlisle's. Where Carlisle's office had a homey feel with various pictures and news clipping, Phil's office was scattered. Papers were all over his desk and you could barely see any object in the room.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

He waved his hand. "Yes, yes. Sit down."

I found a chair across from him and sat in it, pushing away the papers that were on top of it. He quickly dialed a number and talked quickly mumbling responses as I waited patiently for him to finish. When he did he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me.

"Emmett has broken his leg and will be unable to participate for the rest of the season. Actually, this may permanent. With that being said, you'll be taking his position at right field."

"Thank you, sir."

He grunted. "Well you're better than any player I've ever had. And you're the best God damn hitter I ever saw."

I nodded but otherwise said nothing. This was the best compliment Phil had ever given me. As far as I knew, I was an issue that had to be dealt with. No matter how well I played.

"I don't know what sidetracked you the last time you went to play but it better not happen again. I need you, Masen. We need to win this pennant."

"I know."

He eyed me. "How much has Carlisle told you?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me, sir?"

"Look, I don't know what Carlisle told you but I don't have a gambling problem. I went into a little debt and lost my share of the team but I've never bet against this team. I don't bet, period."

I held my hands up. "Coach, he really said nothing to me of the sort. Just told me that I better not cross you two or there will be hell to pay… or something like that."

"Alright. Alright." He swiveled in his chair. "Don't you go repeating what I just said to no one, alright?"

"I won't."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "You're excused. See you at practice."

I stood and made my way out of the room as Phil picked up the phone again. Once in the locker room, I packed my bag thinking about all Coach had told me. Had the team really thought he had a gambling problem? Was that the reason they hated him? I thought these over and made my way out of the room. I was thinking of making my way to the hospital or to try Carlisle at his house. He'd been nothing but a mentor to me and I felt it was best to show my respect. I decided to try the hospital first after making a quick stop.

When I arrived I asked the nurses' station for an Emmett Hale and they directed me to the proper room. I walked in there and saw Emmett with a cast on his right leg and arm. His leg was suspended in the air and a tall blonde was fluffing his pillow. Carlisle was behind Esme who was seated. They all looked up at my entrance.

"How you feeling, Em?"

He snorted. "I've been better. Thanks for visiting, Edward."

"No problem." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bag handing them to him. "I bought these for you."

"No way! Gummy bears! Babe, do you see?" He quickly opened the bag and popped one in his mouth. "They're like heaven. How did you know?"

"I called up Seth and asked." I shrugged. "Glad you like them."

"Thanks. By the way, you know Carlisle and Esme, but this… this is my Rosie." He beamed as he presented her and I had to admit she was a looker. Voluptuous and blonde she fully demanded a room when she entered. She shook my hand and kissed my cheek before returning to Emmett's side.

The phone rang and Emmett picked it up. "Hello... Oh! Hey, Bells! You'll never guess what I'm eating... Yepp! Edward got them for me…. Edward Masen, the new right fielder… I'm a bit bummed but now I get more time with Rose… I'm thinking I'll work in a Gummy Bears factory… You're a riot, Bells… I'll tell them you said 'Hi.'… Love you, too." He hung up the phone. "That was Bella. She sends her love."

I swear if I was hooked up to that machine, I think the room would've heard my heart stop.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

Carlisle followed me out of the hospital and we sat on a nearby bench. The idea that I could be sitting next to Bella's uncle was driving me insane. I had so many questions yet no answers to them and I didn't know where to start.

"You excited to be starting next game?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded since words had escaped me. Saying anything about Bella to Carlisle would ruin the relationship we had been starting. I almost saw Carlisle as a father to me. If I could've picked my father, Carlisle would be it. But, wait, then Bella would be my cousin. Never mind. But, you get it.

"It means a lot that you came by, Edward."

I turned to him. "Don't think of it. I know Emmett and I haven't gotten along all that well but he's a member of the team."

"I hope you know I'm here for you, Edward. If you should need anything."

He put an arm on my shoulder and I could sense that he knew something was bothering me. But, now was not the time to vent my frustrations. Carlisle had his son upstairs who was in pain and could no longer play baseball.

"Thank you for that." I stood. "I'll let you get back to your family."

He stood and hugged me. Not a one hand double back slap man hug but a hug the way a father would hug his son to comfort him. It was a soothing feeling. One I remember feeling when I was telling Bella about my troubles growing up. They were alike—Bella and Carlisle. Their compassion for others rang true. I turned and left him with a small wave as I returned to my hotel.

* * *

The next game there was a small statement said about Emmett Hale and how baseball will miss him and hope he returns. In the games to follow we were definitely on a winning streak and I was becoming a well-known name. I hit every ball that came at me and I never missed a catch. The Knights were finally gaining recognition again and in a good way.

Newspapers and camera crews always wanted an interview about the superstar who came from nowhere. But, I gave them nothing since there was nothing to tell. I shied from the camera preferring my privacy. Quotes about me were everywhere.

"_Home runs, triples, singles...Anything he wants to hit, he hits. I've never seen anything like it. It's incredible!"_

"_Edward Masen, a shining example to his young fans."_

"_Though embarrassed by praise and shy of press, Masen is always there to sign an autograph."_

My name was plastered everywhere and the team started to believe we could win again. Carlisle came back and Emmett and I started to become really great friends. I introduced him and Rosalie to Jasper and Alice and we all became a great group of friends. Emmett and Jasper were like brothers to me but I always felt like the fifth wheel. They had their wives and I was alone.

One day at practice the boys were fooling around and I even pitched them a few showing once again that I was in my element while playing ball. It was what I loved to do. What I was born to do.

"Hey Masen!" a gangly man with thin hair called out. "Aro wants to see you."

Carlisle tapped my shoulder. "I should go with you."

"I can handle it."

"Hope so."

I walked up into the stadium to his office and was ushered right in. The office was big and rustic with a large maple desk in the center where Aro Volturi sat. He was a tall man with jet black hair that reeked of cigars. He smiled ruefully at my entrance.

"Well, well. Edward Masen, we meet at last."

I reached over the desk and extended my hand to him. "Nice to meet you, sir."

He shook it and gestured for me to sit. "Where you from, Masen?"

"All over really. What about you?"

"That isn't important. You see, I asked you here to pay my compliments for your performance in the field."

I nodded. "I've enjoyed it."

"You've made a great contribution. Stands have been filled, financial stability has been reversed…"

"I hadn't noticed." I interrupted.

He snorted. "Are you not swayed by the almighty dollar, Mr. Masen?"

"Don't give it much thought." I shrugged.

He stood and walked over to the window overlooking the field. "I see, one such as you is above such mundane thoughts."

"I didn't say that. I'm as interested in a buck as the next guy."

His placed his arms behind his back. "And I am not one to let good deeds go unrewarded. How would a new contract interest you?"

"For more money?" I asked. "You wanna pay me more, that's up to you."

"I don't see much gratidude from you, Masen. I am under no legal obligation to pay you more."

Again, I shrugged even though he couldn't see me. "Either way, I play to win."

Aro began to pace. "A young, handsome man like yourself ought to think about your future."

"Let me put this way, Mr. Volturi," I paused to control my voice, "I'm not gonna let you steal this club away from Phil and Carlisle."

"The fact of the matter is they're jinxed men and all the Edward Masens in the world cant change that."

I stood. "It'll be a team effort."

"You're a very imprudent man."

* * *

I left his office in a state of anger. He wanted to get me like this that was the purpose of our meeting. To sway me to his side or get me pissed. When I returned to the field I assured Carlisle and decided to go out with the guys from the team. We went to local club that specialized in booze, women, and dancing. I found myself seated at a table with a decent blonde on my lap downing a few.

"What's your name again?"

The blonde laughed. "Jessica Stanley."

She sucked on my earlobe and even the alcohol wasn't stopping me from hating myself. This girl should be Bella. This girl wishes she was Bella. The second Aro Volturi brought up my future the picture that popped in my head was Bella. Her stomach swollen from carrying our child and us sprawled on a blanket by the beach. The image had been nagging me since I left his office and that was partly the reason I was drowning my sorrows in drinks and Jessica.

"Edward Masen!" a voice called out.

I turned towards it to be met with the bright eyes of Eric Yorkey. "Hello, Eric. Please have a seat. Want to buy me that beer you promised?"

"Sure thing, Mr. Masen."

He waved over the barkeep and order us a round. I shooed away Jessica and told her I'd find her later. In reality I needed a few more beers in me to be ready for that.

"Edward. Call me Edward."

He nodded. "So, Edward, I was thinking. I want to do an Eric Yorkey Exclusive," His hand went up and flashed as he said each word. "The Man Behind the Legend. I don't want the public to get the wrong idea about you. Stories float around, rumors get started, and soon enough you find yourself on the street without a job."

"Let them believe what they want to believe." I drawled.

Eric continued. "My paper can guarantee you five grand for your story. It'll give your fans something."

"All the public is entitled to is my best game of baseball."

Yorkey left. Just then Jessica returned and slurred in my ear, "Baby, I want you to meet Mike Newton."

I shook my head. "Who the hell is Mike Newton?"

"'Who the hell is Mike Newton?'" a male voice imitated, "I'm Mike Newton."

I turned and was met with a guy about my age with dirty blonde hair dressed in a stripped tux. But I didn't stay focused on him for long because clung to him in a deep navy dress was none other than Bella Cullen.

"He's awfully nice." Jessica breathed.

My eyes must've been bulging out of my head at the sight of Bella. The dress was mid thigh and clung to her every curve. Her brown hair was curled and fell down her open back. Bella didn't seem to be as shocked as I was to see her. She was all over this Mike character, licking his jaw and grinding herself against him. I wanted to kick his ass.

"Nice to meet you, Edward."

He sat across from me and Bella sat on his lap. That's it I'm going to kick his ass.

"Wish I could say the same, Mike. But, I don't know who you are."

He and Bella laughed. "I'm a bookie, Masen. A million dollar bookie. How'd it go today, rookie?"

"He did amazing, Mikey!" Jessica giggled.

Mike rubbed his hand along Bella's back. "What do you know? That'll cost me a pretty penny."

"How ya figure?"

He laughed and took a sip of his drink. "I bet against you."

"Against the Knights?" I half-shouted.

He shook his head as Bella kissed his neck. "No, kid. Just against you."

"Didn't know you could do that."

"You can bet against anybody, anything. Strikes, balls, hits, run, errors. Take your pick. I once bet a dime on three pitched balls."

I snorted. "How'd you make out?"

"Didn't. But I ruined a guy with a different deal. Some days you win, some days you don't. Lost with you today, I'll make it up with another bet tomorrow."

I chugged down my beer. "How you gonna do that?"

"When you're not batting so good."

"How will you know when that is?" I laughed.

He pointed to his eyes. "Magic eye sees all."

Bella giggled. "Show him how it works. Go on."

"Alright," He leaned forward. "I bet you I can tell—within a buck either way—how much money you got in your pocket. For a dime."

"Better make it a hundred."

He nodded. "You got 10 bucks."

I went into my pockets and emptied its contents. "Eight dollars. You lose."

"Just a minute. Count the silver."

"A dollar fifty."

He turned to Bella. "Never misses, right Sugar?"

Hearing this guy calling Bella "sugar" was pissing me off. He had no right to have his filthy hands touching her, let alone his mouth giving her pet names. I should be holding her. I should be giving her pet names and kissing her. Lucky in those sixteen years searching for her I picked up some tricks.

"That's pretty good." I stated.

"Forget the money. Someday you'll owe me."

I really hated this son of a bitch. "Don't bet on it."

"Excuse me."

I stood and walked over close to Bella. "I think you overlooked these." I reached behind her ear and pulled out four silver dollars. Bella laughed and Mike starred daggers at me. "What do you say we call it even?"

He stood, bringing Bella up with him. I grabbed her hand once again feeling a spark at our touch. She turned quickly staring first at our joined hands and then into my eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Masen?"

I swallowed and spoke in the smoothest velvet voice. "Would you like to dance?"

Bella smiled beautifully. "I would love to."

"Where you going, Sugar?" Mike grabbed her arm to stop her.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she removed his arm. "Let's just say he made me disappear."

And with that she walked with me to the dance floor where I held her in my arms for the first time in sixteen years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

I was so elated to have Bella in my arms. We twirled around the dance floor and I held her body as tight to mine as I could. We hadn't talked much because I was enjoying the moment and I knew talking would ruin it. Eventually the music would stop and I'd have to face reality. Bella's head was on my chest right over my heart. She could probably hear it hammering out of my chest and I was shocked she stayed there. Having her here only confirmed what Esme and Carlisle talked about. You had to go for what felt right. And this, this felt more right than anything I'd ever felt. More right than baseball.

When the songs ended, we didn't stop moving. Eventually, we had too. I took her hand and led her to the nearest cab.

"We have to talk." I breathed.

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

"You're place or mine?" I almost wanted to laugh at the irony of the line.

"My place is fine. I'm sure you're sick of staying at a hotel."

"Wait, how did you-"

Just then the cab pulled up and we got in. Bella gave them the address and we sat in silence. My hand still held hers and I was grateful she didn't begrudge me this. I needed her touch. Her comfort was what had got me through these years without her.

We arrived at a two story house in the suburbs. It was a white house with a red door and black shutters. There was a wrap-around porch that had two rocking chairs. I ignored Bella's plea to pay the cab driver and slipped him the bills. We walked to her front door and she opened it to a massive living room. Her house was gorgeous. Using warm colors and comfortable furniture to make the room. I wondered to myself if Esme designed it.

"Are you thirsty?" she asked.

I realized how dry my throat was from the alcohol. "Actually, yes. Do you have water?"

"Of course, Edward. Have a seat."

I didn't release her hand. "Actually if it's okay, can I come with you?"

My voice was borderline desperate but I didn't care. I needed to touch her as long as possible before I wasn't allowed to again. She just smiled and led me to the kitchen where she poured us both a glass of water. I gulped it down and she poured another.

"Do you want to talk in the living room or my bedroom?"

I chuckled nervously. "I'm afraid if we're in the bedroom I won't handle myself the way I should."

She smiled and blushed. "Okay, living room it is."

We made our way to living room and sat on the white couch. She pulled her legs beneath much like she had the last time I was with her. Her body was turned towards me and I had my arm over the sofa. My thumb was rubbing against her shoulder.

Bella drew in a breath. "How much have you figured out?"

"Not much actually. I think you're related to Carlisle but that's just a guess."

"I am. He's my uncle." She wrung her hands. "I guess I should just get this out…. Charlie Swan is my father."

The picture in Carlisle study popped into my head. Charlie and Renee were holding a tiny baby in their arms. Why hadn't the picture made sense before? It only made sense if Carlisle and Renee were sisters and Bella was his niece that she would be Charlie's daughter.

"Why isn't your last name Swan then?"

She chewed on her lip. "It was. I had to change it. After my father was murdered, we—my family and I—suspected I'd be the next target. Not many people knew Charlie had a daughter with Renee. They kept me a secret. My last name being Swan would be a dead giveaway so I changed it to Cullen knowing Carlisle and Esme could look after me."

"But, why not Dwyer? Your mother married Phil."

"I don't talk to my mother much. Do you understand what's been going on, Edward?"

I shook my head. "No. Bella, are you in trouble? Why are people trying to kill you?"

The thought that anyone would try to harm the beautiful girl in front of me was incomprehensible. She was smart and strong and it all didn't make sense. What trouble had she gotten into? Was Mike involved with this?

"Edward, it's all right in front of you. Aro Volturi is only co-owner of the Knights."

My brow furrowed. "Phil had it. But he said he went into debt and lost it."

"Edward." She took my hand in hers. "I bought it from him. I was originally the co-owner but I was only a baby when my father died. My mother married Phil, giving him co-ownership until I could rightfully take hold of the account. Edward, I'm the only person stopping Aro Volturi from having full ownership of the Knights. A thing he has wanted since before my father was alive."

Could it be possible that Aro killed Bella's father? Did he want the Knights that badly? I felt a protective instinct kick in. Whatever it took, I had to protect Bella. Now, more than ever the Knights needed to win the pennant.

"What does all this have to do with you leaving me on the train, Bella?"

I had to ask it. As much as I worried for her safety it was the question I needed answered since that day. Why couldn't we be together?

"My father loved Renee. I mean completely and totally loved her. But, she refused to marry him. Even after giving birth to me. A union between Charlie, the owner of the Knights, and the Cullen's, one of the wealthiest families in New York, would've stopped Aro in his quest for blood.

"But, my mother couldn't do it. She said she didn't believe in marriage. Yet, a couple months after my father dies she marries Phil? Love isn't real, Edward. It's a fantasy. It makes you weak and a pawn in someone else's game. I'm not going to be a pawn."

Bella was scared to be in love but she didn't know how strong I could be for her. She didn't know how strong this felt for me. Was I in love with Bella? I didn't have time to ask myself that I had to prove her this was worth a chance.

"I thought I saw you in a train station here."

Her eyes teared up. "Really?"

"I use to look for you in crowds thinking someday maybe you'd be out there." I paused knowing this was hard to say. "Somewhere I stopped and realized you weren't coming back."

Bella's hand reached up and rubbed my cheek. "What happened to you, Edward?"

I leaned into her touch. "My life didn't turn out the way I expected."

"I'm not waiting for true love to come along, Edward." Her hand dropped from my face. "I never have. It didn't work out for my father. It's not going to work out for me. I've known a million guys and they were all real swell, but typical." Bella's brown eyes peered up at me and I saw the tears forming. "You're not like them. You're not like anyone else."

My hand lifted to wipe away her tears. "How can you not believe in true love? Look at Esme and Carlisle and Emmett and Rosalie. That's true love, Bella. You and me, we have a shot here."

"Edward…."

I took her face in my hands. "No, don't say you don't feel it too. I know you do, Bella. I can feel it. You felt it when we were dancing. You feel it now."

My mouth crashed to hers without a thought. If my words weren't going to be enough for her then my actions had to be. My hands would worship every part of her. My mouth love every inch of her. Maybe I was in love with Bella. Her sounds and beauty invading my mind since we last spoke should've been reason enough.

Bella's mouth molded to mine and a whimper escaped through her lips. My hands gripped her body as hers yanked on my shirt. Kissing her made it seem like no time had passed. We were back on the train—young and innocent. Her hands lifted my shirt and discarded it onto the floor. I pulled her body on top of mine and lifted us.

"Where's…. your…. bedroom?" I mumbled against her lips.

I released her lips to suck along her neck. "Upstairs second door to the left."

Still holding her close to me, I walked us up the stairs and to her bedroom. The door was open and the bed was straight across from it. I didn't have time to take in the surroundings because all I saw was her. I crashed us onto the bed, pulling down the zipper on the side of her dress. The material fell away beneath my hands. I slid it from her body where she was completely naked.

"Commando, Miss. Cullen? How vulgar."

She gasped as my mouth sucked on her nipple. Her hands pushed my face closer and her back arched allowing more of her to be accessed. My hand grasped the breast I wasn't sucking on and palmed it in my hand. Bella's skin was smooth and firm. When I finished with her breast, my mouth licked and sucked down her body to the apex of her thighs.

I licked between her folds, flicking my tongue against the tiny bundle of nerves at its tip. Bella shook beneath me and I lifted her leg to go over my shoulder. She tasted exquisite down here where it was one hundred percent Bella. No soaps. No perfume. Just Bella.

With my teeth, I lightly nipped at her bundle and Bella gripped my hair. I slipped a finger inside her and the dual stimulation pushed her over the edge as her walls clenched. She rode out her orgasm on my face. When her body relaxed, I climbed up her body and quickly pushed myself inside her.

It was just the same as before. The tightness that surrounded me. Bella gripped my shoulders and pushed. My body rolled over keeping her to me and she now straddled my waist. She bent to kiss my lips as her hips rocked against me.

From this position I pushed deeper within her and with every thrust I was granted a rewarding moan from Bella. Her breast bounced with each movement and my hands cupped them.

The tightening in my abdomen caused me to bring my hand between us to brush against her. She needed to come first or I'd spend all night bringing her to it. Bella's breathing changed and I knew she was close. Her walls tightened and she released with a scream that sent me spiraling after her.

She collapsed on top of me. "That was… amazing."

"You are."

I pulled myself out of her and chuckled at her protest. She was enjoying this as much as I was. My eyes scanned the room and took in the pale blue walls and green comforter we were laying on. She had pictures all over her bedroom of places around the world. Her closet was full of clothing and it reminded me how well she would get along with Alice.

She shivered beside me and I reached down and pulled the blanket over us. Bella nestled into the crook of my neck and laid her hand across my chest. My arm wrapped around her body pulling her closer to me.

"How can you say this doesn't feel right?" I breathed.

She sighed. "It does."

"Then give us a chance, please?"

"Fine." She giggled. "But, only cause you said please."

I tickled her side and she laughed more. We relaxed and she told me stories about growing up in the Cullen household. Emmett, from the first time they met, took over the protective role in her life. He stopped bullies from picking on her and boys from breaking her heart.

She asked me more about growing up in Chicago and about my mother. Even though my mother died when I was young I remembered what she looked like. She had dark brown hair and green eyes that matched my own. My father is where I got my auburn hair and my stubbornness.

We eventually fell into a deep sleep and when I woke up Bella was sleeping beside me. I took a moment to just stare at her as she slept. She looked so peaceful unlike the strong worrisome girl she was when she was awake.

"Edward…" she mumbled.

I stilled thinking she had caught me staring but she repeated my name again. She was dreaming of me. Smiling, I kissed her cheek and she restated my name again. Bella talking in her sleep was definitely a plus in my list.

My lips pressed against her temple and I removed myself from her bed. I threw on my slacks from the night before and quietly walked downstairs. I made my way into her kitchen and cooked her breakfast.

Right as I was about to bring it upstairs the doorbell rang. I knew it was rude to answer her doorbell when it I didn't live here but I felt I had to just in case it was important. Placing the tray of food down, I walked over to the door.

I opened it and was greeted with the sight of a very surprised Carlisle.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

Carlisle walked into the room still staring at me. "Edward? What are you doing here? How do you know my niece?"

He seemed to go into full protective mode. This was understood. If everything Bella said last night was true she was in deep trouble if anyone knew about her. I saw how it looked to Carlisle- Me, a nobody, opening the door of his niece's house wearing nothing but a pair of slacks. It looked like I was after something. In reality, the very thing I was after was Bella's heart.

"It's not what it looks like, Carlisle."

"Oh really?" He snorted and crossed his arms. "It looks exactly what it looks like."

Just then I heard light footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned around to a smiling Bella dressed in a pale blue robe. Her hair looked like a haystack but she was as beautiful as ever.

"Uncle Carlisle!" she yelled and ran into his open arms.

He hugged her back never letting his eye off me. "Hiya, honey."

She pulled back and held him at arm's length then looked up at me. "You know Edward."

"Yes, of course, I know Edward. Honey, what have you gotten yourself into?"

She giggled. "Oh, don't be silly, Uncle Carlisle. Edward isn't going to hurt me. Edward and I go way back."

He eyed me. "Exactly how far back?"

"We met on a train, sir." I answered.

By admitting this I knew Carlisle would know I said she was a mistake. But, could he honestly look between us and see the happiness on her face and mine and think I really believed that?

"You worry too much!" Bella threw her hands in the air. "Come inside I'll make you some coffee."

I touched her arm. "I actually made some breakfast."

"You did?" she said softly.

I nodded.

"Well, look at that, Uncle Carlisle. I've found me a man who can cook!"

Carlisle face still hadn't changed even as we made our way into Bella's vast kitchen. I told her to sit while I set the table and gave a plate to everyone and a coffee. Bella moaned as she took a bite and I'd be lying if I said it didn't go straight to my cock. I quickly recited the national anthem because having a hard on in front of her uncle is entirely inappropriate.

"Bella, you're not usually this foolish."

She touched his hand. "Edward's different. Aren't you glad I sent him to you?"

"Wait a minute." He paused looking between us. "You sent him to us?"

"Of course." She took another bite of her food.

I was as confused as Carlisle. "Do you care to elaborate?"

"Oh!" she gasped. "I didn't tell you this part last night, did I? I was the reason you were headed to the Knights sixteen years ago and the reason you're a Knight now. Didn't you wonder why you didn't have a try-out this time around?"

"But, Jazz said he talked to Aro."

She laughed and pointed to herself. "Aro's secretary. It wasn't my best impression his real secretary is a real bitch. He didn't recognize me because I had a veil over my face. Both our signatures are on your contract so it didn't make a difference who found you."

"But," I ran my hand through my hair, "what do you mean you sent me sixteen years ago? You were lying that whole time we talked on the train?"

"Sorry 'bout that. It was kind of your first interview." She slapped my arm. "If you didn't bomb your try-out you were a shoe-in!"

I exhaled. "You played a role in that, Bella. Is that what you meant in your letter about why we couldn't be together?"

She chewed on her lip and Carlisle spoke up. "Yes, that's what she meant! She's a manager she can't be fooling around with a player!"

"Carlisle, this isn't just fooling around for me."

He stared at me and I saw a mixture of sadness and hope there. The sadness I didn't understand maybe it was because of what Bella was in for and he didn't want me to have that same fate. He had to know I'd protect her. I would let nothing harm Bella.

"Well, that's enough heavy stuff." She stood up and grabbed our plates. "I'm going to shower and get dressed. Thank you for visiting, Uncle Carlisle."

He smiled a little. "If you don't mind I'd like to have a word with Edward before I leave."

"Of course not." She kissed his cheek. "I love you. Edward, I'll see you upstairs."

She blushed when she said this and I almost did too because we were in front of her uncle. She just giggled and made her way upstairs. I watched after he in awe because she was finally in my life and she was giving us a real chance. Never again would I let her leave.

"Son," Carlisle began, "you need to get away from her before you get hurt."

I turned quickly back at him. "I'm not worried about Aro. He's not getting anywhere near Bella."

"It's not Aro I'm worried about."

"Who else is after her?"

My hands balled into fists. Why were so many people after hurting this harmless girl? She was only strong because she had to be. I was so proud of that quality in her and I was just getting to see it. Bella protected those she loved and I wanted her to trust me enough to protect her.

He sighed. "You're about picturing Bella in a wedding dress, her carrying your child, the white picket fence, and all right about know. Aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's never gonna happen, Edward. She runs from love. She's done it every chance she had. We had her set up with a nice young man named Riley Biers awhile back. Kid showed good promise and Bella was crazy about him. But, he loved her and Bella ran. Heartbreak like that has a way of working into the mind of a ball player. It begins to effect his game."

I shook my head. "Bella and I are different."

He stood and made his way to the door and I followed him. "You're a grown man. What you do in your personal life is your own business. But, I'm warning you she'll leave."

"You're a swell uncle."

Carlisle opened the door and sighed again. "Got nothing to do with it. I love her. But, I have it on good authority it'll happen and that kind of heartbreak will send you into a slump. You're in too deep already and slumps have a way of rubbing off on people."

"Well, don't worry about me."

"I am."

And with that he was out the door and making his way to the waiting cab. I took in what Carlisle had said and decided I would do whatever it took to make Bella believe in true love. She had to let me in.

I pushed all bad thought of Bella and me out and made my way up the stairs. When I made it to her bedroom I could hear the shower running. She was waiting for me. I knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in." she called out.

I opened the door and she peeked behind the curtain with a huge smile on her face. More cat ate the canary than an everyday smile. I arched my eyebrow at her and just stood in awe of her. Her hair had darkened by the water and droplets cascaded down her face. She was beautiful.

"Want to join me, Mr. Masen?"

I stalked towards her pulling on my slacks and kicking them off my body. She giggled when I hopped in the shower and pulled her body close to mine. The heat of the water seemed to heighten ever sense and my arousal grew against her thigh.

"Why, aren't you excited to see me?"

She laughed and I pushed her against the tile wall. Slipping my hand between her legs I found she was just as excited to see me. I lifted her up and place her legs around me pushing into her with one deep thrust.

The shower made every sound echo and it was as if I was completely consumed by this women. She took up every place inside of me and if I truly looked inside myself I was in love with her. I recognized it first on the train. Bella was everything I would ever want. I just had to make her realize I was everything she wanted.

We released together and I held her until she regained her footing. I washed her and she reciprocated and I didn't remember ever being this happy.

* * *

It seemed like everything was finally going right in my life. The Knights were on a winning streak and I had Bella in my life. She was integrated into every part of my life and although we couldn't get out much since she was still very much my manager our nights in were perfect.

Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper came over to her house often and I loved that she was able to get along so well with my friends. It seemed she belonged there all along. It was, as if, she was meant to be there all along.

Carlisle and Esme joined in on the fun also. We would have constant dinner parties with just the eight of us. While Carlisle was still wary of my relationship with Bella, Esme just brightened up. She boasted about how she had told me many nights ago I'd find someone to settle down with in the city. Esme couldn't have been more right.

She was at every game and knowing she was there made me play better. At night, we would go to her house where we'd take turns making dinner and retire upstairs to make love. Bella told me everything about her life and I told her everything about mine. I felt we truly had a chance.

One night after seeing Mike Newton at a game I was reminded of the night of the party. What exactly was Bella doing in the arms of that sleaze ball?

"Bella, what were you doing with that bookie the night at the club?"

She stilled in her movements. "What made you think of that?"

"He was at the game today." I watched her carefully as she continued to wash the dishes and hand them to me to dry. "It just reminded me that I never asked you about that night."

"I was using him to see how Aro is feeling about your playing and the teams. Volturi is a gambling man and being Mike's 'arm candy,' as he likes to call them, gives you an in."

My mind didn't entirely buy her story but I let it drop for the moment. When we were in the clear of this whole Aro Volturi situation I'd ask her. She had too much at stake right now for me to be worrying about Mike Newton and his magic eye.

"He didn't approach you, did he?" she asked.

I shook my head. "No… should he have?"

Bella turned off the water and dried her hands on her apron. "No. Edward, just promise me something. Stay away from Mike Newton and his cronies. They're bad people."

"Then you stay away from them as well."

"What I do doesn't effect you, Edward. If I'm with them it's because I have to be to protect myself and my family." She waved her hand in dismissal. "But I haven't been in a long time so we don't need to worry about that."

Bella still wasn't letting me all the way in. All the talking and proving in the world wasn't going to do it. She had a wall that she had built protecting herself from getting hurt and I still wasn't on the in. It bothered me to no end. If my actions couldn't prove I loved her words would have to do.

I finished drying the last dish as she went to sit on a stool in the kitchen. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant bun but strand of hair were falling from it. She wore a floral dress that fanned out at her waist and she sat there with her legs crossed, chewing her lip, and wringing her hands.

I walked over to her and took her hands in mine. "Is everything alright?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"I didn't ask that." I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes pleaded with me to stop but I couldn't. "Nothing."

"Why can't you let me in?" I dropped my hand from her face. "I've been here. I haven't left." My hands went through my hair again and I knew it. I had to tell her. I couldn't waste another moment of her not knowing how I felt about her. "Bella, I'm in love with you."

When I turned to look at her, Bella's eyes were wide as saucers and on the verge of tears. She said nothing for the longest time she just stared at me. Eventually she stood and kissed me and without words brought me upstairs where we made love. We fell asleep soon after and she repeated my name in her sleep. I took that as a good sign.

The next morning, I went to get dressed for the game. Bella came out of the shower and quickly got dressed as well. I noticed something off about her though. Where she was normally loving and smiling she refused to look at me and had a strange look on her face.

"What is it?" I asked.

Her head snapped up and I could see her glistening eyes. "I've got to go."

"How come?" I knew better than to ask where. She wouldn't tell me.

"I've just got to go." She threw on her jacket and slipped on her heels. "You won't be able to stay here anymore. I've arranged a hotel room."

"Are you coming to the game today?"

Though I knew the answer was coming I still didn't expect it. She'd been distant all morning and I had a nagging feeling she was running from me this time.

With two words shattered the dream I held for us.

"I can't."


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

I was in a hitting slump.

Carlisle warned me not to get involved with Bella. But, I didn't listen. I truly believed I could make Bella fall in love with me and break through the wall she held up for everyone. She said it herself that I was different. That I wasn't like other guys. Why couldn't she see that she wasn't her mother? Bella couldn't be a pawn she was too strong for that.

_STRIKE!_

Even with my slump the team was doing moderately well. We didn't have the same lead we had lately but it was enough. It was just pissing me off that I couldn't make a name for myself. Carlisle and Phil had put so much faith in me and I was letting them down. I was letting my team down.

_STRIKE TWO!_

Aro Volturi was still on his quest for full ownership of the Knights and now I was in no power to stop him. Even worse, Eric Yorkey had gone searching through old newspaper clippings and figured out how he knew me. He remembered I struck out the famous Felix "Deep Field" Demetri and now I was letting him down. Eric even remembered the beautiful girl on my arm.

"_I didn't even know her." I told him._

"_The girl on the train?" He sipped his beer. "You liked her, didn't you?"_

_I nodded. "Yes. But I didn't see it coming."_

"_How could you know she'd hurt you? How could anyone?"_

"_I didn't see it coming." I repeated._

_He slapped me on the back. "You should've?"_

"_Yes. But I didn't." I pulled at my hair. "Why didn't I?"_

_He whispered like we were the best of friends. "You were so young."_

The next day in the paper the headline read, "Edward Masen Slumps over Girl!" Now all of New York, including Bella, knew the reason for my slump. The guys ragged on me even more. Needless to say, I was a mess.

_STRIKE THREE!_

The crowd booed and yelled out profanities as I made my way back to the dugout. This had turned into commonplace. I was now at my low and wasn't making the Knights look any good. A guy in the stands threw a bag of peanuts at me.

"You're a bum!"

I ignored it while Carlisle shouted at him. At least Carlisle was still my friend. He hasn't once told me he tried to tell me 'I told you so'. All he did was try to cheer me up. He constantly offered new ways to get out of my slump.

"Maybe you should try a new bat." He stated.

I shook my head and sat down on the bench. "Whatever's wrong it aint the bat."

* * *

A home game versus the Cubs. Sam Uley stepped up to bat and hit a short ball sending Paul Meraz to third base. The outfielder threw it to the third baseman just as Paul touched the bag. The umpire called it safe.

We were tied with two outs and you'll never guess who was up.

Me.

I was zero for four and the fate of the game now rested on my shoulders. Just great. I could practically feel the stadium shooting daggers into my back. They all hated that Phil kept me in. I even hated that he kept me in. The truth was, Phil still believed I could come back. Little did he know without Bella there wasn't a chance.

I turned towards the third base coach who gave me the signal and I stepped up to the plate. The pitcher checks Paul at third and then wound up and pitched it. I didn't swing and the umpire called it a strike.

Carlisle could be heard yelling from the dugout about how bad that call was. I shook it off. The next pitch came in and I swung and missed. Strike two. I took a deep breath to relax and regain my concentration.

Suddenly, I felt an odd calm take over me. My shoulders relaxed and I looked over my shoulder towards where my body told me the calm was coming from. I couldn't see the silhouette of someone standing but I couldn't make out the figure because the sun was blinding.

I shook my head and squared up at the plate. The calm feeling was helping me concentrate. The pitcher wiped dirt on his hand and rolled the ball before wiping it on his pants. He stood, checking third and first, and then looked towards me. The sneer on his face was evident. He knew he had me. But, for the first time in a long time, I didn't know if he was right.

He wound up and sent the ball right into my bat. The power in my swing sent the ball flying way into centerfield towards the scoreboard where it made contact with the clock—shattering it in a million pieces.

I ran around the bases following Meraz and Uley and was greeted with my whole team. We won the game and instead of rejoicing with my team I found myself searching the stands. The figure was retreating from their seat but the sun still blocked them from view.

Luckily, a cloud obstructed the Sun and I saw a woman in an all white dress and matching hat leaving the field. Who was she?

"Masen! Where you going?" Carlisle yelled.

"Turn around, will you?" Phil called. "What's he looking at?"

It wasn't until Carlisle broke my thought that I realized I was about to hop the wall and race after her. I relaxed and turned towards him, running my hand through my hair.

Carlisle approached me. "You ever hit one that far before?"

I shook my head. My mind was trying to pay attention to the conversation and the reporters asking me questions but I was stuck on the girl who left the stadium. It was her presence that broke my slump. I had to find out who she was. Had to meet her.

I ran to where Jasper and Alice were sitting with Rose and Emmett. "Did you see that girl that just left?"

"What girl?" Jazz asked.

"She was just over there wearing all white."

Emmett shook his head. "We didn't see her, Edward. That was an amazing hit, though!"

Alice looked at me warily. "Why you looking for that girl?"

"It was her. She made me do that." I pulled at my hair. "She broke the slump."

The four of them exchanged a glance before Jazz stood and put an arm around me leading me away from the crowd.

"You're doing it again."

I looked at him confused. "Doing what?"

"Getting consumed by a girl." He sighed. "First it was Bella, now it's this girl. Edward we're all worried about you."

"Bella." I whispered and something clicked.

Jazz gripped my shoulders. "Don't get all catatonic on me, man."

"No, wait." I tried to get my thoughts under wraps. "It was Bella. The girl in white—it was Bella. She came to the game!"

Jazz threw his hands in the air mumbling phrases like, "He's lost it!" and "I'm done!" He congratulated me on my hit and returned to the group who all waved as they made their way out of the stadium. I raced back to the locker room knowing I'd have to wait until she arrived home which wouldn't be for awhile.

The locker room was empty when I made it except for Seth Clearwater. He was lining up all the bats in their places. When I was with Bella, Seth and I worked on creating his bat. I showed him the technique and told him to take good care of it and give it a good name. I smiled back on the thought, and quickly grabbed my bag and hat and made my way out of the locker room.

My body couldn't stop shaking the whole ride to the hotel. I had to call Bella, but would she answer? She had been ignoring all my calls and eventually I stopped calling. Surely, she had to pick up some time.

I paid the cab driver and raced to my room throwing my stuff on the ground and picking up the phone. I dialed Bella's number and it rang twice before she answered.

"Hello?" her soft voice brought shivers to my body.

I took a deep breath. "Were you at the game today?"

"Edward, I told you not to call."

"I asked you a question," my voice was hard, "were you at the game today?"

She released a breath. "Yes."

"Why did you come?"

"Maybe I shouldn't have."

"I'm glad you did." I smiled.

"Edward, just worry about the pennant, okay? For Carlisle. He gave his heart and soul to this game only to get trampled on. I'd give my right arm to get him the pennant." She sniffled. "I have to go. Please, don't call again."

She hung up the phone and I stared at it wishing it had all the answers to the world. Why was she pushing me away when she still cared about me? I thought she loved me. Now, I was beginning to think she never did. My attempts were useless. Loving Bella was useless.

* * *

The Knights were on a seventeen game win streak and I had been playing brilliantly. I could tell Bella attended every game because I felt her. It helped me play well but I was no longer who I used to be. Loving Bella took it out of me. I went out with the team drinking after every game and spent my nights with Jessica Stanley. It wasn't the same as it was with Bella but she was decent enough.

We were now one game from the pennant and we all were in high spirits. Coach came in and congratulated us on making it this far, saying he enjoyed working with each and every one of us. I could tell he was fighting back tears because tomorrow would make or break his career.

"No worries, Coach." Sam Uley boasted. "We got this covered!"

The room erupted into hoots and hollers and Phil shut us all up. "Knock it off! We still gotta win another game before this is over. Don't jinx this. Go home, sleep, and no booze tonight. You hear that? No booze!"

I chuckled because we all were going to a party hosted by Jessica tonight. We nodded along agreeing with the coach but we were going to do no such thing. After all our hard work we needed a party and we needed it now.

Carlisle tapped my shoulder. "Hey Edward, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"We're talking now."

I didn't like talking to him this way but it was just the new me. My attitude took over and I didn't have a care in the world.

"I think you should talk to Bella." He whispered. "I was wrong about her, you two can build on your issues. Build on your relationship."

Despite my best attempts, I snorted. "You can't build on what you don't got."

I walked away and went to the phone to call Jessica. She picked up on the first ring. "Hi, baby!"

"Hi. Where are you?"

She giggled. "I'm here in my room sitting in a white slip thinking of you. I miss you."

"I miss you, too." I whispered. "Did you hear we won today?"

"Heard it on the radio. Congratulations!" she yelled. "You on your way over?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving now."

Jessica started squealing. "See you soon! Love you!"

I hung up without answering and went outside to join the guys in a cab. We drove to Jessica's booming with laughter. The team was in good spirits the whole ride there when we entered the party was in full swing. Jessica launched herself at me crushing her mouth to mine. The whole room broke into applause and I pulled her off me grapping a bottle of Vodka.

"Boy, did I miss you!" she crooned.

"Nice place you got here, Jess."

She giggled. "It'll be completely mine in a week."

"Really? How can you afford it?" I asked.

"I chipped in." I turned towards the voice and was met with the smug smile of Mike Newton. "Jess, go dance with Ben." She kissed me on the cheek and ran off. "Welcome to the party, slugger. How's the team holding up?"

I chugged on my Vodka. "They can do no wrong."

Mike laughed. "When you're on a roll it's like that sometimes. When you're not, every little thing gets you down. I see you dug yourself out of that nice little hole you were in."

"Must've cost you."

He flip-flopped his hand. "You're up. You're down." He leaned in. "How's Aro treating you? It's a shame that son of a bitch is paying a player like you rock bottom salary."

"I can live with it."

Mike looked to where Jess was dancing. "Just looking out 'cause I know Jess is crazy about you. Fame isn't enough to keep that one around."

"I'll take my chances." I downed the rest of the Vodka. The room was starting to spin and I didn't care. I didn't care about much anymore. "I wouldn't bet against me."

"You're missing the point, kid. I already have. You can't hang on to the game forever."

That was the last thing I heard before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

My head hurt.

That was the first thing I registered. The second was that I was tied up. My eyes fluttered open and I realized I was in a dark room which held only a single light that was directly over my head. I blinked in the harsh light and looked around. It seemed to be abandoned. How the hell did I end up here? Suddenly I heard footsteps approaching.

"Who's there?"

A smooth voice spoke in the darkness. "Don't be alarmed."

The voice was soon met with a face as Aro Volturi stepped out of the darkness. He was in an all black suit with his matching black hair slicked back. His hands were in front of his body touching one another and making a triangle.

"As you know," he continued, "the Knights are favored to win. What you might also know is that I can't have that. I have decided the Knights winning would be a grave mistake." He started to pace in front of me. "Financially speaking, I can do better by not winning. With your help, of course."

"No."

Aro snapped his fingers and a man dressed in black with a ski mask came out of the darkness and punched me. The blood poured down my face. He did it again and this time I felt the cut it brought. Aro snapped his fingers again and the man disappeared.

"As I was saying, the prevailing rate for this sort of thing is about $17,500. I'm offering you twice that."

I coughed up the blood that was spilling in my mouth. "You're wasting your time."

He laughed. "In the light of certain information that I know and possess, it is in your best interest to take this deal, Edward."

"What information?"

He held his hand out and an arm placed a manila folder into his hand. Aro opened it up and chuckled. "Oh, sorry. These are just too good to pass."

Then he showed the contents of the manila folder. There were pictures from on the field of Bella and I kissing after I struck out Felix. Then there were more of Bella and me dancing. Her cheek was on my chest and I was holding her tight to my body. The smile on my face was hard to miss and we looked like the perfect couple.

Aro pointed to me. "By the way, that you and Isabella Cullen—co-owner of the team you play on. A nice young boy a beautiful girl, quite the couple. Full disclosure of this scandal could only cause pain and embarrassment to those you love. Oh, Mr. Masen, if your fans should see this."

He had me and he knew it. I couldn't bring that kind of pain to Bella and her family. They had been like a family to me. The very thing Bella was trying to keep a secret, Aro had pictures of. And he had been monitoring it since the day on the train.

"What do you want me to do?"

He smiled. "It's a fairly simple procedure. You're to play your normal game… except when you're at bat. Under no circumstance, while you're at bat are you to hit the ball safely."

"They'll beat you without me."

"Without you," he laughed, "they were a losing team." He gestured to the darkness. "Make sure he doesn't forget our lesson."

* * *

They blindfolded me and took me to what I could only assume was a van. The van drove me for awhile and I was tossed onto a curb—my face cut up even more. They untied my wrists and the van sped off leaving me along in the darkness.

I groaned as I moved my hand to lift the blindfold off my face. I was alone in front of the Knights Stadium. In pain, I lifted my body up and stumbled towards the wall. There was a nearby water fountain and I splashed water in my face in an attempt to clean up the cuts.

"Edward?" a woman's voice called out.

My one eye was swollen shut so I couldn't see her clearly from where she stood. She rushed towards me wearing a blue flowing skirt and a grey button up. Her brown hair blew in the wind.

"Oh, my god! Edward? What happened to you?"

It was Bella. My sweet angel. What was she doing at the stadium this late at night? Why was she rushing towards me like she actually loved me? Her soft hands touched my face and I flinched whenever they ran over a cut.

"I have to get you to a hospital." She pulled me towards the curb again. "Taxi!"

"No!" I yelled. "No hospitals."

"But, Edward, your face it's really messed up."

I pulled away from her hold on my arm. "I said no hospitals."

"Okay. Okay." She grabbed me again. "No hospitals. I think I have someplace better."

I heard a car pull up and the sound of her opening the door. She ushered me into the taxi and followed in after me. She gave the cab driver and address—that I couldn't make out through my headache—and the car went to move. Bella took my head and laid it on her lap. Her hands moved through my hair and I let her touch soothe me.

I must've fallen asleep because she was shaking me. "Edward, honey, wake up."

My eye opened and I was looking up at her. She touched my face.

"We're here."

Holding on to my head—because it fucking ached—I sat up and let Bella ushered me to wherever we were headed. She knocked on the door and I saw Esme.

"Aunt Esme, is Carlisle here? Edward's hurt."

Esme's jaw dropped. "Yes, dear. Oh, my. What happened to him?"

She ushered us in and Bella brought me to the couch. Bella asked me to lay and she sat on her knees near my head—her fingers were still woven into my hair.

"He won't tell me. He wouldn't even go to a hospital. I thought this would be the next best thing."

Esme nodded. "It is. Let me go get Carlisle."

She left and soon Carlisle joined us with a black bag in hand. Bella released my hair and stood beside Esme who was nearly sobbing. Carlisle went right to work cleaning my wounds and stitching what he had to. Esme grabbed something from the freezer to stick over my eye and then I was left to deal with their questions.

"Edward," Carlisle began, "what happened?"

I cleared my throat. "It doesn't matter, okay? It's over. I handled it."

Bella threw her hands up in the air. "Yeah, your face looks very handled."

"What do you care?" I yelled.

Instantly, I regretted it. Bella's face dropped and tears began to fall down her face. She wiped a few of them away.

"Carlisle, Esme," Bella asked, "Can you leave Edward and I alone, please."

"Of course, dear." Esme hugged her and Carlisle kissed her cheek.

They left us alone in the living room. Bella took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen. She walked over to the couch and kneeled beside me on the ground. She said nothing at first, and just stared at me. I wasn't going to break the silence—she left me, remember.

"This was the very reason why I left."

I snorted. "You left because you're scared to fall in love."

"That's true." She nodded. "But, I also wanted to protect you. I know Aro did this to you its got Newton and his boys written all over it."

Bella paused and touched the contours of my face again. She was chewing on her lip again and her eyes moistened up. I didn't understand what she was trying to say and I wasn't going to admit that it was Aro who did this to me. Neither was I going to admit what he asked of me. It was in order to protect Bella.

"Seeing you there in that alley," Bella spoke though he voice was low, "I thought it was my father all over again."

I lifted my hand and placed it over hers. "It wasn't."

There was a long pause as we just stared into each other's eyes. I wanted nothing more than to kiss her right now but she couldn't be what I wanted. If we were to have any chance she would have to admit she loved me.

"Things sure turned out different." I said.

"In what way?"

"Different." I paused again and then asked her the question that had been bothering me. "That day in Chicago, why did you stand up?"

Her eyes dropped from my face as she often did when someone was penetrating her wall. It was something I learned from the weeks we spent together. The things I'd always wanted to learn about her I learned during that time. She chewed her lip when she was debating something and the blush, oh the blush. The blush was only something she did in reaction to me. No one else. Me.

When Bella spoke her voice was slow and careful. "I didn't want to see you fail."

"Why, Bella? Why after leaving me and breaking my heart once again did you not want to see me fail? I failed with you—the one thing I cared about more than baseball. So, why did it matter to if you if I failed?"

She shot up from her position on the floor and began to pace on the hardwood floor. Tears were streaming freely down her face and each one made the crack in my heart even bigger. Her hands were in her hair constantly pushing her curls back.

"Because I'm pregnant with your child, that's why!"

The world stopped and so did Bella. Her hand flew over her mouth as broken sobs racked her body. It seemed as I moved in slow motion as I shot from my place on the couch—ignoring the pain it took to do so—and take her in my arms.

I leaned my mouth to her ear as my arms wrapped around her waist from behind. "What did you just say?"

She turned and my arms allowed her. My hand lifted to wipe the tears falling from her face. She shouldn't be crying. In all the visions I played out of Bella telling me she was pregnant, I never once imagined it like this. Here I was, bruised and battered, and this beautiful woman had to yell she was pregnant at me because I was too stubborn to listen.

"I said," She drew in a breath to smooth out her voice, "I'm pregnant, Edward."

I couldn't contain it; I lifted her up with my arms and held her close to me spinning her around the room. The room was filled with her laughter as her legs kicked up and she pressed her mouth to mine. I was ecstatic and lost all sense of reason. Deep down I knew that just because she was carrying my child didn't mean she was in love with me but I didn't care.

"Thank you, Bella."

She blushed. "There's something else."

"What is it?" I placed her feet firmly back on the ground. "You can tell me anything."

Her hands reached up and went to the sides of my face. "I love you, Edward. I love you more than anyone has ever loved anyone in the history of the world. I'm not running away this time. I don't want to. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I just can't stand it if I had to leave you again."

I kissed her again and her hand went into my hair pulling me closer. When I finally released her she was breathless. My hands went down her body and stopped over her stomach—where our child was growing inside her.

"What changed your mind?"

"I realized I couldn't live without you."

My mouth found hers again and I walked us to the couch. When we ran out of breath she asked me to rest and I laid my head on her lap. Her fingers worked their magic again calming me. It was in that instant I knew I had to tell her. Carlisle and Esme were asleep and she had to know that what I did tomorrow was for her. I was damaging Phil's career for her.

So, I told her everything. How I was drinking at Jessica's and Mike approached me. How I blacked out and woke up in a dark room where everything was hidden in the shadows. I told her all about what Aro Volturi told me and even about the pictures of us. When I finished she was quiet for a long time until she finally spoke.

"You know, I believe we have two lives."

Confusion crossed my features. That was the last thing I expected her to say. "How… What do you mean?"

"The life we learn with and the life we live with after that." She paused to look at me. "I'm living my life. I learned from the mistakes I've made. You need to know that with or without the records they'll remember you. Think of all the young boys you've influenced. What you choose to do tomorrow choose for you. Don't worry about the consequences this will have on me. I can handle it. This is going to affect you more than anything."

I took her hand that lay across my chest. "But if they find out you're dating a player on the team you're managing-"

"Don't worry about that. Whatever you decide tomorrow night I'm with you. Nothing's going to change that. This baby is a blessing and I'm not regretting it."

With that she brought me up to the guest room where she curled into my side—leaving me to my thoughts. She fell asleep quickly, obviously the stress from today had taken a strain on her. I was struck suddenly with the most surreal fact of all… I never had to give this up. I was going to be with Bella forever.

The only thing left to decide was I the kind of man who ran from my fate or charged it head on.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

By the time I woke up, my mind was made up. I spent all night—not the smartest idea the night before a big game—and weighed all my options. I had to do what was best for our future. Bella's, the baby's, and mine. She had let me all the way in last night and I was determined not to let her down. I knew how hard that was for her after years of trust issues. Bella told me to make this decision for me and not worry about how it would affect her. After hours of debating I finally believed her. What made my decision was my father's words echoing through my head, _"__You've got a gift Edward... but it's not enough - you've got to develop yourself. If you rely too much on your own gift... then... you'll fail."_ I had developed myself and relied on Bella. Bella was strong and fierce, she could handle anything that was thrown at her. This was a decision for me and me alone.

I felt her nuzzle into my chest. At some point during the night Bella had clung to my whole body. Her leg now rested over my thigh and her arm pulled my body to her. She sighed in content and then propped her chin up so she could look at me.

"Hello, handsome." She smiled.

I pushed back the haystack that was her hair. "Good morning."

My body shifted so I could lean over and press my mouth to hers. She hummed against me and I could tell she was fighting back another smile. Her body moved to lay completely over me and I knew she could feel my reaction to her against her thigh.

"It is a _good_ morning." She ground against me.

Her legs spread over me as she moved herself over my erection. A low growl escaped my mouth at the feeling of her wet and slick against me. I wanted inside her. The night had been long and hard and my body didn't feel nearly as sore as it had been the night before.

I whispered softly in her ear, "I want to be inside you."

Her response was a delectable shiver that coursed over her whole body, followed by the tell-tale blush. She lifted her body and slid her hand between us. Her nails scratched along my chest and played with the trail of hair leading from my navel to where I was ready for her. She gripped me firmly—stroking several times—and positioned me at her entrance.

Bella slid down me achingly slow. She seemed to be prolonging the feeling but I simply stared at her face. Her eyes were hooded and her mouth stayed parted only to close as she licked her bottom lip. It was the most erotic sight I'd ever seen.

When I fully consumed her, my hands slid up and stopped on her stomach. There was our child growing, an example of the love we held for one another. A love that stood strong even as Bella tried to fight it. My hands slipped even further to cup her breast and Bella chuckled. I looked up alarmed.

"You realize you play with them every time we fool around." She giggled. "And you get this far away little kid look on your face. It's kind of cute."

I smirked and she lifted her body as she moved over me. My body moved with hers but I let her mostly do all the work, taking what she wanted from my body. Her hands gripped my chest and I when I felt she was close, I pulled her face down to meet mine and joined our mouths. She moaned into our kiss as she lost herself in her orgasm. The feeling of her walls clenching around me, holding me inside her became my undoing and I released into her.

We spent the morning making love and only stopped to eat breakfast. I knew what she was doing. She was taking my mind off the stress of tonight's game and letting me know that she was here for me no matter what my choice was. I was only hoping she would be able to accept it.

She showered after me and left me alone to pick out my suit. It was then that I noticed the garment bag hanging on her closet with a note stating my name. I walked towards it unzipping the bag to reveal the most beautiful suit. It was entirely black with a matching vest and a blue, burgundy, and white tie. I slipped it on my body and stood at the mirror looking at myself.

Suddenly, a pair of arms entrapped my body and I looked up in the mirror and was met with a pair of deep brown eyes.

"You like it?" she asked.

I nodded. "You didn't have to. This is really too much."

"No, it's not. It's about time you look the part. You're one of the greatest players in the game, Edward."

"How did you know I'd be here?"

She shrugged and turned to get dressed. "I didn't. If we didn't run into each other last night you were going to have it delivered to your hotel."

I turned and kissed her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I waited as she got dressed in a simple burgundy dress—one that matched my tie. Her hair up in a simple bun and I watched in awe as she applied her makeup. Bella was and would always be the most beautiful thing in my world.

We made it down the stairs and were greeted by Esme and Carlisle. Esme was beaming at the look of the two of us—hand in hand—making our way down the stairs. She kissed us both and wished me luck.

"'Bout ready to go, Masen?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. Bella would be heading to the game with Esme as I took a taxi with Carlisle. I kissed Bella goodbye and then I was off to meet my fate.

Once in the taxi, I could tell Carlisle was overcome with nerves. He was in a tan suit and wore a hat that hid his blonde hair. His whole body was shaking in nerves and when he spoke there was nervousness to his voice. He needed to relax.

"Carlisle, you're making me jittery."

He released a short laugh. "It's just that I want to win this pennant worse than I've ever wanted anything in my goddamn life."

I felt the guilt rush over me.

* * *

As I walked out onto the field, everyone took notice of my injuries. They took in the slight limp in my step and the gashes that covered my face and arms. Many asked what happened and I simply stated a fight that got out of hand. They were too drunk the night before to remember my disappearance and I didn't blame them.

We lined up as Rosalie Hale sang the national anthem. Her voice was beautiful and I could hear Emmett's praise over all others in the stadium. When I turned towards where he was I was greeted with Bella's smiling face she did a slight wave and I nodded in acknowledgment.

It was time for the game to begin and I had to act my part.

Since it was a home game we were in the field first. I ran out to my position in right field and threw the ball around with the other outfielders. The crowd erupted into cheers as we made our way out and I could tell they were just as excited as the team for having made the pennant after such a losing streak.

"Let's go Knights!" a fan yelled from the stands and the whole stadium repeated.

We were playing Pittsburg for the pennant. It all relied on this one game. The umpire welcomed the Pittsburg batter out on the field as our pitcher threw his last pitch.

He waved his mask in the air. "Play ball!"

* * *

We had two outs and Weber stepped out onto the mound. Our pitcher wound up and threw the pitch and he made contact sending the ball straight back towards me. I was ready for it, running with all my might as I caught up with the ball, catching it in my glove and sending it to the second baseman.

Three outs.

* * *

The new pitcher for the Pittsburg Pirates was a new up and coming pitcher named Jacob Black. He was tan and had a tall build. His jet black hair was long and pulled into a pony tail underneath his hat. He had excellent control and was helping me play my part beautifully since even I had a hard time hitting against him.

The whole stadium erupted into cheers for the Knights but even I was having a hard time hitting off this guy. Every pitch seemed to go the opposite way I was expecting it. I was constantly being fooled. The announcers blamed it on the fact that I didn't participate in batting practice before the game, choosing instead to walk straight on the field. They couldn't be more off.

My timing was off and no matter what I tried I couldn't even make contact with the ball. Aro Volturi was going to be happier with my performance than he could've imagined. But we were holding our own in the field keeping the score zero to zero. If we weren't going to score it didn't seem they were either.

Carlisle and Phil were proud of their team for holding on and still fighting. There was definitely a fight to be had if Volturi had anything to say about it.

* * *

Marcus Lowes was up and the count was three and one. Our pitcher sent the ball high and he walked to first. Next walked out Alec Simms, last up he grounded to first so we weren't too worried about him. The pitcher checked Marcus and sent the pitch toward Alec.

But, he was ready for it.

He swung and the power of his swing sent the ball flying high towards me. I ran with it trying to have it in my glove before it fell to the ground. But it was still flying high and seemed to have no chance of falling. The ball went over the wall and the Pirates had their homerun.

The Pirates were now up one.

* * *

Some point in the sixth inning a letter was handed to me from one of the base coaches. I opened it and was met with Bella's writing.

_Edward,_

_I believe in you and I'll be right by your side when all this is over. I love you._

_All my love, _

_Bella._

I closed up the letter and looked towards Carlisle and Phil. They were trying their hardest to get us on the scoreboard but there seemed to be little help when such dark forces were against them. Aro Volturi had his workings and his hooks were well into those he worked with. People including me.

* * *

This was it.

The score still remained one to nothing. The Pirates were beating us and they knew it. Jacob Black had been playing beautifully. He had one of the best fastballs in the league and no one had been able to hit off it. Sam Uley had gotten to second purely on luck with a wayward pitch hitting him and being able to steal second. The weight of the game fell on my shoulders.

This was the game. Tomorrow one of these two teams would be playing in the World Series and right now it all came down to me, Edward Masen.

Bottom of the ninth. Two outs. Man on second.

And it all fell down to this at bat.

I strode forward with determination and I could almost see Aro's proud smile. Lightning and thunder could be heard in the background and it set the perfect setting for what was about to happen. I squared off at the plate and waited for fate to take its place.

Black wound up and sent the pitch right to my bat, and with all my might I hit it. The ball went flying off to the side making it a foul ball. I made my way back to home plate when I realized the gravest of things had happened. There on the ground lay my Wonderboy broken in two.

Seth came running out and picked up the two pieces. My heart was distraught. Here was the bat that had played my future. The bat had made me what I was today. I took it from Seth's hands and held its remains. It was over.

Seth looked up at me, waiting.

I tore my eyes off the bat. "Go pick me out a winner, Seth."

"Okay."

I slapped his back and watched as he ran towards the dugout taking Wonderboy with him. He stopped right in front where all the Knights bats lay and grabbed one running back towards me and holding it firm in his hands.

I took and noticed the lettering, "Clearwater Special" carved onto the wood. It was the bat we had made together. My face broke into a smile as flashes went off around the stadium. Edward Masen was about to bat for the first time without the help of his Wonderboy bat.

I held the bat in my hands, testing its weights and stepped forward to the plate once again. Wiping dirt on my hand to aid in my grip I faced Jacob Black.

He removed his hat and wiped at the sweat gathering there. I took a couple of practicing swings preparing for what I had decided to do. The nervousness must've shown on my face because the umpire spoke up.

"You alright, fella?"

I nodded. "Yeah, let's play ball."

The crowd was loud. Everyone seemed to be on their feet, cheering and rooting for the Knights to win it. I looked straight ahead and saw Bella—hands clasped—staring at me. Emmett had his arm around her shoulder but she wasn't leaned into his touch. She just watched.

Every person in the stadium was calling my name and I looked on as everyone seemed to be on the edge of their seat. Black wound up and sent the ball flying.

What I did next would change the lives of those who loved baseball forever.

* * *

**A/N: Dun… Dun… Dun…. What do you think Edward decided to do? Take Volturi's offer and protect Bella's name as well as his future? Or did he save Phil and Carlisle's career and send the Knights to the pennant leaving him and Bella to deal with the consequences? Let me know what you think of our beloved Edward Masen. **

**This is the ****last chapter before the epilogue. Thank you to all those who reviewed and enjoyed taking this journey with me. Especially, ****eifeltwr**** who pimped me out all over facebook and to JaneOldPW who spurred the initiative for me to continue it. As always I send my thanks to LovesBadBoyVamps and Kerrbear1969 for being my awbffe's.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: Natural**

**Summary:** An unknown batter named Edward Masen takes a losing baseball team to the top of the league. Edward lives out his fame but can't seem to shake the idea of the mysterious woman he meets on the train.

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this work.

**A/N: **Thank you to my amazing mind soulmate and awbffe, LoveBadBoyVamps, for beta reading this chapter. *muah*

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!"

I groggily opened my eyes and was greeted with the sight of my son shaking me. Gripping his sides, I flipped him on to his back and began tickling his sides. Charlie was four years old and had his mother's gorgeous eyes and my crazy auburn colored hair.

"Okay! Okay! Uncle Carlisle! Uncle Carlisle!"

Releasing him I began to shake my head. "You know you only have to say 'uncle,' right?"

"I know. It's just funnier that way."

I nodded. "You're right." I searched the room. "Where's Mommy?"

He plopped off the bed. "Downstairs. She's talking to herself again."

Charlie was a very perceptive boy. When Bella had him and saw that he had her eyes—the same eyes that her father had—I knew we had to name him after her father. Though I never knew Charlie, everyone explained how very alike the two of them were.

"She's just nervous. Today's a big day."

He nodded. "I know!"

"Why don't you go help Mommy and let her know I'll be down in a second, okay?"

He dashed out of the bedroom. "Okay!"

I heard my son laughing, and Emmett's booming laughter following it, downstairs. The whole gang must have been over. It helped knowing Alice and Rose would be able to help Bella in the kitchen while I got dressed. Alice and Emmett were Charlie's godparents. It seemed only natural because of how much they fussed over him. Alice and Jasper had a two year old of their own named Frankie, and we kept him and Charlie around each other as much as possible. Emmett and Rose just recently had a baby girl named Lilly and you could see how proud Emmett was of his little family. He called them "the prettiest flowers in his garden" and Rose got a kick out of it.

My shower was quick, and since Bella had already laid out my clothes the night before, it didn't take long to get dressed. I made my way downstairs and smiled as I looked around at my family. We were still missing two but they weren't due to arrive for another hour.

I greeted Jasper and Emmett who were playing with the kids, and made my way into the kitchen. Bella was over the stove, stirring the pasta, and I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Good morning, Mrs. Masen."

She leaned into my touch. The choice to marry Bella was a simple idea that came right after the game that changed our lives so many years ago. My hands rested on her swollen stomach that was now carrying our second child, and I knew Bella was smiling.

"Hello, handsome." She giggled. "About time you got up, sleepyhead."

"A compliment and an insult all in the same sentence, I'm quite impressed."

She slapped my hand away from her stomach. "Ass. Go play with the children."

With another kiss on her neck I made my way back into the living room. Our wedding was small and intimate, consisting of only our close family. Bella had relented and invited Renee, and they seemed to be at least on talking terms now. It was a step, and I knew that you couldn't rush Bella. She had to make these choices in her own time.

Jasper was holding Lilly in his arms as Emmett played with Charlie and Frankie. They were pretending to stab him with their mighty swords and he was rolling around on the ground in pain. My life was happy and it was just the way I liked it after all those years of uncertainty.

When the women finished cooking, Jazz passed Lilly off to Rose and we men helped set the table. Bella offered to help but I wanted her off her feet and resting, and she relented. We were the three luckiest men in the world to have these women in our lives. They were all so supportive and loving.

Suddenly, as if right on cue, the doorbell rang. I went to answer it as everyone hid. The door opened and in walked Carlisle with Esme behind him as everyone yelled "Surprise!" The party was in honor of Carlisle for making coach of the Knights. It was a long time coming and the thought brought me back to that game all those years ago...

When Jacob Black pitched that ball to me I was finally sure in my decision. My bat connected and sent the ball flying high. It went far out in the outfield and smashed right into one of the lights that surrounded the stadium. It erupted into sparks that fell over all of us, lighting up the field. Sam and I were greeted in a huge hug as we both touched home plate.

The announcer yelled, "He did it! Masen did it! The Knights win!"

The crowd ran onto the field and I looked on as Bella rushed towards me. It brought me back to all those years ago in an open field when her body was the only thing I saw. It was the same as it was then. I took her in my arms and spun her around.

"You did it, Edward!" she yelled. "You won!"

It was there in the midst of a crowd that I dropped to one knee to endeavor her hand. She accepted without second guessing herself and I was the happiest I have ever been. We both knew the consequences of my actions were going to rain down upon us. But, neither of us expected what did happen. After the game, Aro Volturi released pictures of Bella and me together to a local newspaper and Bella's name was tarnished as well as mine. They claimed that was how I made it to the team and that it was all a rouse.

But, even I wasn't ready for what Bella did. She met up with Eric Yorkey and released a statement proving herself to be Charlie Swans only daughter, making her the rightful owner of the Knights. She stated that she was pregnant with my child and that my playing should have explained why I made the team. I wasn't sold that this plan would work but it turned out the love fans had for Charlie Swan had spread out to his daughter. They kicked out Aro Volturi from his position as co-manager and he was thrown in jail for his gambling and attempt to pay off players.

Bella was now the sole manager of the Knights and shortly after that was stated Phil stepped down as coach. He liked sunny Florida and the minors better than coaching our winning major league team, and she let him go without a thought. With the coach spot open, she made Carlisle head coach and the team couldn't be more proud.

That is what we were celebrating today.

Carlisle was so surprised he almost fell backwards into Esme. They laughed and he went around hugging everyone in the room and taking Charlie in his arms. His hug lasted longer with Bella, as they both wished her father could be here today.

"Thank you all, so much."

We sat down around the dinner table said grace and dove in. Everyone discussed Carlisle's career and how great of a coach he was going to be and how he had already done so much for those who played.

After dinner we all sat in the living room drinking tea. The kids were all down for a nap and Carlisle stood and lifted his glass in the air.

"To Edward and Bella." He called out. "Without whom, the evil of Aro Volturi would never have been abated. It is because of you two that I am here today and it is for that reason that I am asking Edward to be my assistant manager."

Bella smiled a knowing smile at me as I stared at Carlisle in shock. "Of course! Thank you."

I went to him and hugged him, and he once again whispered his thanks. But, I held him back and stared at him earnestly. There was something he needed to know and it was about time I told him.

"Carlisle, it is because of you that we won that game all those years ago. You're like a father to me and I didn't want to lose your faith in me by accepting Aro's terms. I'm sorry I even accepted it in the first place."

He nodded and brought me in for a hug again. "It's okay, son. You were in a bad place."

"Guess it all worked out for the best though." I turned to look towards Bella who smiling towards me. "We got rid of Aro and you and Phil got to keep your jobs."

"Thank you for fighting for us. That was one of the greatest games ever played."

Bella walked towards me and wrapped her arms around one of mine. "He was the greatest player that ever played."

"Hey!" Emmett bellowed. "You got somethin' you'd like to say little cousin?"

"Oh, come on, Em. Even you have to admit it." She chewed on her lip. "Plus you were too arrogant to be great."

Emmett laughed. "Serves me right. Serves me right."

Charlie walked towards us. "Do I get to play baseball when I get older?"

"Of course, son." I lifted him up in my arms.

"I want to be just like you, Daddy."

My heart swelled up and I began fighting back tears. Every father knows he's the hero in his son's life as he grows up. But knowing it and hearing it are two different things entirely. I hugged him close to me as I wrapped an arm around Bella.

"Oh, Kodak moment!" Alice called out while bringing out Jasper's bulky camera and snapping a photo of the three of us—four if you included our little one growing inside Bella.

After the photo was taken, Jazz set up the camera to take group family photo. Emmett asked us to all scream out "Gummy Bears!" and we did with much enthusiasm. Everything was finally right in the world. I had my new family and the girl that would forever be by my side. Through anything.

The flash went off forever capturing the moment on paper. We had all come so far and yet we were all together. After some much heated—yet jokingly—words were passed between Emmett and I, we played ball in the yard. Watching Charlie enjoy a game that meant so much to our family was only signifying how much we belonged here.

When everyone left and Charlie was put to bed, I immersed myself in Bella. The pregnancy hadn't diminished our need for each other. In fact, it seemed to strengthen it. Bella was the most natural thing in my life. More natural than baseball.

* * *

**A/N: That's it! I apologize for the shortness but I felt you'd rather have it end here then just read my ramblings of how hot Edward looks in baseball pants. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did ( I definitely needed to write a story about my need for imagining Edward in tight baseball pants ). Thanks again to those who have read this story and reviewed and thank you SO SO much to LoveBadBoyVamps who beta read and just is my mind soulmate in every way possible!**


End file.
